I'm the One
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Hiccup is a boy of 20 who has a rather big house and needs extra money. So he decides to send an add out in the paper for a roommate that will pay rent to stay. When someone writes him saying that they'd like to come and see the house, the last thing Hiccup expects it to be a very attractive boy named Toothless. Rated M for language, sexual situations, and language. AU 21st century
1. Waiting

**Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story! It is a Toothcup story and will be more romantic like as the chapters go on. But at the moment I have to start out slow. This is an idea that I actually had a dream about and I wanted to write it and share it with you all. Please review and tell me how it is and whether or not I should continue. Critiques are wonderful as well. Feel free to critique the living bejessus out of this!**

**Rated M for Mature**

**Toothcup: Hiccup/Toothless**

**AU: Alternate Universe (21****st**** century) **

Hiccup waited patiently, sitting on the chair in his living room. He sighed heavily, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. He was incredibly nervous, he was still so new at this, some random stranger coming in and trying to live in a part of his house. It seemed ridiculous to a lot of his friends, but he was a little short on money and he had a decent sized house that no one but he himself lived in.

It was a beautiful house, a raised ranch on a hill with two bathrooms, three bedrooms, an amazing glass patio with a view of the gorgeous and landscaped backyard, a dining room, kitchen, family room with a beautiful fireplace, and a foyer that led into the living room. He was sitting in the living room, looking out of the big front window that looked out to the street. He loved sitting by that window. The sunsets always shined through that window. It was made up of three panels that made up a triangular type dome with a large piece of wood for a ledge. Hiccup would sometimes sit on the ledge and stare out of the window. Just mindlessly thinking. Not focusing on anything in particular. Sometimes the ice-cream truck would drive past. It's musical sirens blaring and making Hiccup smile. He'd always wanted to go out there, but for some reason couldn't find the courage to do so. He'd always thought he'd look like an idiot going out there alone. Even though he wasn't. The kids from the neighboring houses would always venture out with their coins and dollar bills shouting and giggling waiting for their ice cream. Though the ice cream man would never really take their money, he would always give it to them for free and wink at them. The kids would always go away so happy with their free ice cream.

It was a happy neighborhood Hiccup lived in, very joyful. Tons of little ones laughing about and playing in the hardly ever busy streets. Hiccup loved watching them. Careless and free, just having water fights and blowing up balloons. Summer had just begun today and the kids were out of school. They all seemed happy enough. But yet there were no kids out at the moment because it was supper time. Hiccup looked down at his phone and clicked the button on the side, the screen came to life and showed the time.

"Eight thirty three…" Hiccup breathed, "He should be here any minute now…"

He shut off the phone and looked at the white carpeted floor of the room. It had patterns made into the carpet, like they were sown into the white material. The floor was so soft you could practically sleep on it. The ceilings patterns matched the floor's, with white coloring that matched the carpet and walls, the swirls that were painted in resembled wings of white.

Hiccup had two sofas in the room, both dazzling white with little diamond patterns sewed into the slightly rough fabric. One of the sofas was bigger, pressed up against the wall of the left side of the room, and a slightly shorter one that was placed slanted like against the railing in the far right of the room, where there was a short flight of stairs that led down to the front door. (It was like this because it was a raised ranch that was on a slight hill. Someone would have to drive up the slanted driveway, go in the garage way or go to the front door which was to the right of the house, depending on whether or not you were facing the front of the white house.)

Hiccup then had two small blue chairs with flowers drawn on it, which were both placed on the side of the room nearest to the door. In between the two chairs was a curio cabinet that held little ceramic Dickens houses from the book "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. Then Hiccup had a coffee table that was set directly below the front window. And last was the chair Hiccup was currently sitting on, which was orange with flowers drawn on it.

Hiccup took another collective sigh and raised his hand to run it through his messy reddish-brown hair. He curled his toes in the soft carpet and looked at his palms, trying to distract himself from his nerves.

He had never rented a part of his house before. He hoped that the person that came would be nice, someone that he could be friends with. But he didn't raise his hopes, he was almost certain that it was going to be strictly business type relationship. Just living together, not being friends. Maybe if he was lucky they'd be aquatinted at least.

Hiccup was a very different sort of boy. He wasn't too sporty or active like most boys his age. Most twenty year olds were out partying with their guy friends and picking up girls. But Hiccup was always at home, either reading, drawing, or working on his work bench in the basement of his house. He really didn't have too many friends, and they all had better things to do than be with Hiccup all the time. Hiccup hadn't a girlfriend either. He had always wanted one, but he could never find the right someone to be with. So he was lonely quite a bit. That's also part of the reason he wanted to have a roommate. He was tired of being lonely.

But he didn't want to blow it. He didn't want to mess anything up. He also worried that if he did rent the room out to someone, would they be tolerable to live with? What if they were impolite, or messy, or annoying? Hiccup really didn't have the heart to ask someone to leave. He prayed that they would be at least halfway decent.

He remembered the boy's letter in response in the paper; he had beautiful handwriting, seemed very polite, and was twenty two. He had said more things on the letter, but Hiccup couldn't remember. He also had an odd name that Hiccup couldn't seem to remember at the moment. He racked his brain for a second then decided to go into his bedroom and grab the letter he had been given.

He pushed up from his arm chair to head for the opening in the room that led to the kitchen when he heard a car pull up into the drive way. Hiccup snapped his head toward the window and looked out.

He was here.

Hiccup gulped and gazed at the black Toyota that was parked in his driveway and crossed his fingers in hope of a good first impression…


	2. Meeting Toothless

The ignition of the car cut off and the doors unlocked. Out of the driver side of the car stepped out a very handsome tall boy. He wore a short sleeved heather grey thin shirt that had the words 'Live Large' printed on it. His blue jeans were slightly ripped at the ankles. He had a rounded small nose with slightly pink cheeks. His skin was pale, ivory like. His cheek bones were slightly visible, making him appear almost sculpted. His eyes were a sharp color of lime green, almost matching Hiccup's. They were visible even from the drive way. His hair was messy and jet black. It was short, but not incredibly short, just a little shorter than Hiccup's. His lips were thin and had a smile carved out of them. His lips were a light pink that almost blended in with his pale skin. The late evening sun shined on him as he walked towards the front door. The rays of light almost gave a dusty gray look to his black stained hair.

He stopped when he reached the green carpeted steps and gave a weary glance at the burgundy front door. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and continued forward. It took pressure off of Hiccup when he saw that he appeared just as nervous as he was.

The doorbell rang and Hiccup took another breath. He turned from the window and jogged toward the steps. He grabbed onto the iron black railing and swung around it. He then grabbed the wooded railing that helped him get down the carpeted steps. When he reached the stone floor that stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath again. It seemed all he did was breathe!

"Please…" He prayed quietly. He then grasped the door handle and twisted it. He pulled the heavy front door open to see the twenty two year old standing outside of the glass screen door. His hands were stuffed in his jean pockets. His mouth was agape for a moment, but he quickly smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back and mouthed "Hi."

"Hi." The raven haired boy said quietly. Slightly shaking from nerves as well.

Hiccup unlocked the gold painted lock on the screen door and pulled down on the gold looking handle. A rush of air came in the house to greet Hiccup. Hiccup sniffed at the peculiar smelling air. It was the usual smell of summer, moist and warm. But it also had a very clean smell to it, a very attractive smell. Like green apple and mango. Hiccup realized it came from the boy in front of him.

The boy smiled a very charming smile, "Hiccup?" he asked, in a very smooth voice.

"Uh, yes, hi!" Hiccup said with enthusiasm. Smiling at the stranger warmly, "And you must be…?"

"Oh- Toothless…," He said nervously, with a slight chuckle. He removed his hand from his pocket and held it out for Hiccup to shake. Hiccup took it and shook it boldly, his nervousness melting away immediately. Toothless' hand was warm and big. Not many veins were visible on his skin. He seemed very healthy.

"Toothless," Hiccup smiled, the name ringing an obvious bell. Toothless smiled and let go of Hiccup's hand. Toothless had sparkly white and straight teeth, his canine teeth appeared to be sharper than the rest of his teeth.

Hiccup stepped aside to let Toothless in, "Won't you come in?"

"Oh yes thank you!" Toothless said, stepping inside the gorgeous house. Hiccup let go of the door and let it fall shut. Toothless was looking around the foyer. He looked up at the gold chandler and smiled. Feeling happy with the house. He liked the house since he saw it when he'd driven up.

"Just leave your shoes here if you could…" Hiccup said. Toothless looked down at his Nike sneakers and slipped them off, leaving them by the front door. Hiccup smiled.

"Uh just up these stairs," He instructed. Toothless nodded and smiled. He walked up the stairs with Hiccup following close behind him. They both stepped into the living room, Toothless glancing around the room, looking at the furniture.

"Wow…" The black haired boy breathed. Hiccup smiled and took that as a compliment. Hiccup looked to the right of himself and saw the closet next to him that stood right where you ended up from the staircase. He opened it, showing it to Toothless.

"This is where I keep the coats," He informed him. Then he shut the wood door and continued in front of Toothless.

"This is the living room, I don't usually come in here often, but it is very nice…" Hiccup told the boy. He gestured around the room with his left hand. "Follow me; I'll take you through the house."

Hiccup and Toothless walked through the living room and into the hallway that connected the kitchen, the basement stairs, the two bathrooms and the bedrooms all together. Hiccup stepped onto the hardwood floor with his bare feet. He glanced at Toothless' feet. He had white socks on.

"Oh, um, be careful. The floor can be slippery when you wear socks."

"Oh… good to know," Toothless said sincerely. Taking caution in his steps.

Hiccup headed into the kitchen where the hardwood floor changed into pearl white tile. On the wall was an old cord telephone. In the left side of the room stood a dark wood round table that could seat at four, a very modern table. Then straight ahead was the kitchens counters, stove, refrigerator, sink, and dishwasher. The counters were a cream color with white specks covering the top layer. The refrigerator was white and was at least a half a foot taller than Toothless. The stove which was in the right corner was white as well. The dishwasher sat slightly off centered to the room, with the double sided sink to the upper left of it. It was a handsome but modest kitchen.

"This is the kitchen… Then to the left here we have the family room."

The family room was the best room in the whole house and most comfortable by far. The carpet was a cream color that was soft and inviting. Two couches sat in the room. One pressed against the black rail that separated the kitchen and dining room from the family room. And the other smaller one pressed against the other side of the black rail that belonged to the dining room. The couches were mostly green with different patterns of red, cream, and white sewn into it. Then the room had two recliners, one burgundy and the other light brown. The light brown one sat in the far corner of the room where the glass patio door was. And the other was also pressed up against the bar that separated the dining room. The television that was in the room was also very modest. Not a flat screen, but an old styled gray one. But it still worked beautifully. In the middle of the room sat the fireplace. The stone outlining it was white with black marks painting each one. The fireplace itself had a gold styled covering. The hearth was made of large stone as it seemed. And the mantle was wood and held three candles and two ceramic flowers. Two windows were placed on either side of the fireplace; they were just big enough to see the big oak tree outside. And finally, a big flower wreath was hung above the mantle.

"This is my favorite room by far. I love to sit and here and read. Or just relax…" Turned and flashed Toothless a smile. Toothless, with his hands in his pockets again, returned the smile.

Hiccup moved forward, showing Toothless the dining room. Which had a built in curio cabinet in the left side of the room. A big glass window that had a ledge to it, it held plants of different types that Hiccup thought would suit his house. And A big rectangular table in the center of the room that had chairs to seat eight.

"Okay, follow me," Hiccup continued, "Out here is the patio…"

The patio was a beautiful feature, it had pink scratchy carpet, white wicker furnishing that included, lamps, tables, rocking chairs, and a sofa.

Hiccup then turned to the left and into the hallway again. Hiccup pointed out the smaller of the two bathrooms and two more storage closets that stood side by side. They continued down the hallway where Hiccup pointed out the basement and said that they'd go there in a moment. They moved down the hallway towards the bigger bathroom and the bedrooms.

Hiccup opened the big bathroom's door, "Okay, this is the biggest bathroom. Yeah I know I only have one shower, but it can work."

The bathroom was all white, except for the green throw rugs and towels. The bath and shower were a glossy white, with a fogged up skylight for natural light.

Hiccup then showed Toothless the mirrored linen closets and carried on to the bedrooms. Hiccup walked into the first room which was his. Toothless followed. It had calm yellow walls with a matching brown comforter. The closets that were directly across from the bed were also mirrored. He had a dresser to the left of the bed and a taller thinner dresser to the right. He had a flat screen television that sat on a brown t.v. stand by a window that looked out into the patio.

"This is my room," Hiccup laughed, "I know it's not the best, but it's something."

Hiccup then stepped out of his room and into the next one which was to the left of his. Toothless did the same, looking around the beautiful home. Smiling as he did so. The room that they were in now was had light blue walls and another comforter to match. To the left of the queen sized bed was a dresser that held a slightly bigger flat screen. To the left was a dresser that had a mirror attached to it. A rocking chair sat in the corner of the room by a window that overlooked the driveway. The carpet was the same cream color as the front room. The closets were mirrored like Hiccup's. Above the closet mirrors was a hanging metal group of gold elephants that complimented the room perfectly.

Toothless blinked. "Beautiful," He murmured.

Hiccup laughed, noticing that he was still nervous. He wondered if Toothless was really this shy.

"I'm glad you like it!" Hiccup said encouragingly, smiling brightly at the nervous black haired boy. Toothless smiled again. With the same amazing smile that he greeted Hiccup with when they first met not too long ago.

"Are you always this quiet?" Hiccup asked politely. Looking Toothless in the eyes.

Toothless rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand nervously, "Ah no… I just take a little bit to warm up to things, that's all. Usually people enjoy it when I'm quiet. It takes forever to shut me up!"

Hiccup chuckled, "I think I can handle that!" He teased.

Toothless laughed and followed Hiccup out of the room and into the next. This room was the smallest of them all, with a computer desk and the computer sitting in the center of the green carpeted room. There was a single window that overlooked the front. It had almost with the same view as the blue room's view.

Hiccup then made it through the hall again and into the basement. The floor and stair case were carpeted red with odd patterns designing it. The room was like a rec room, with an old t.v. and a bunch of boxes piled up. The brown wooden walls only added to the warm feel of the room.

Then Hiccup and Toothless went into the room that had Hiccup's work bench in it, along with the washer and dryer. Hiccup just breezed through that room and end of it. He opened the heavy wood door that was located at the other side of the hallway like room. He pushed open the screen door that led into the garage. They stepped out into the blue-ish gray garage. Hiccup's dark blue Chevy was sitting parked to the left of the garage.

"And uh… This is the garage," Hiccup told Toothless, hitting the garage opener by the door. The garage door noisily opened as the chain pulled the heavy metal upward. Once the garage door was open it revealed an amazing orange and red sunset that flooded the garage, blinding Hiccup and Toothless periodically.

"And this is it… my house," Hiccup said proudly.

"It's amazing. You have a beautiful home," Toothless complimented with a sincere smile. Turning to Hiccup he said, "I love it…"

"How much do you love it?" Hiccup pressed, trying to get a certain answer out of the boy.

"A lot…" Toothless answered, smiling politely. He seemed perfect to Hiccup, perfect for a roommate.

"Enough to stay with me?" Hiccup asked, "Well I mean not stay with me… live with me?" Hiccup stuttered, tripping on his sentences, embarrassed. "I mean… no… not live with m-."

Toothless laughed and held up a finger to silence Hiccup, "I'd love to…"

Hiccup smiled, "I'm glad."

Toothless held out his hand again. Hiccup shook it eagerly, happy with his new roommate. Hopefully this would turn out to be a fantastic decision for Hiccup…


	3. Are You A Criminal Or Something?

Hiccup let go of Toothless' hand and looked at his now roommate.

"So… when did you plan to move in?" He asked.

"When would you like me?"

"Whenever is fine!"

"Whenever?" Toothless asked, cautiously.

"Absolutely!" Hiccup assured.

"What about right now?" Toothless asked, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

"Right now?" Hiccup was surprised at this, "Don't you need your stuff?"

Toothless blushed lightly and shrugged his shoulders, "I kinda have it all with me… I've been on the road for two days…"

This also surprised Hiccup. Why had he been on the road? Was he against the law or something? Was he a _criminal?_

"Uhm… Can I ask why?" Hiccup asked, slightly backing up.

Toothless looked slightly offended, "I didn't do anything wrong… I swear! I just had gotten into a fight with my family two months back. I'd been living at a hotel for the time being. They told me I had to leave though. That I should get an apartment. But I don't exactly like them too much… And I'm not ready for my own house."

Hiccup immediately felt sorry for Toothless. He was also angry at himself for stepping away. He stepped closer. "Can I ask what you argued about?"

Toothless looked nervous, "Uh, can that wait for another time? It's a long story. I'd rather not get into much detail."

"Oh. That's fine! Promise you'll tell me someday though right?" Hiccup said, hopefully. Smiling reassuringly.

"Uh… sure. Someday," Toothless promised him.

"Okay," Hiccup looked to Toothless' car in the drive way, "Well let me help you with your things then…"

Once Hiccup and Toothless had successfully moved the boxes and bags of Toothless' luggage to his room, (Toothless had chosen the blue room) it was about eleven o'clock at night. The sun had set and the half moon was peering through the windows.

Hiccup yawned, covering his mouth. He shook his head slightly and looked sleepily to Toothless.

"Okay, bud. I'm getting tired. You don't mind if I head to bed do ya?" Hiccup asked his new roommate.

"No not at all! Do you mind if I take a shower though?" Toothless asked politely.

"Go right ahead! Knock on my door when you're done so I can take one, 'k?"

"Alright, goodnight Hiccup," Toothless smirked.

Hiccup headed out of Toothless' room and once he was in the hall he turned around to face Toothless.

"'night!" He said, before disappearing into his own room…


	4. Planning & Soap

Hiccup sat, waiting on his bed. He heard the door shut and moments later the water started. He could hear the pipes carrying water to the bathroom, even from his room. He'd always been able to hear the water. The sound of the water running through the pipes used to put Hiccup to sleep at his old house. He hadn't been able to hear that sound since he'd moved out and lived alone.

He thought about the future, he couldn't help feeling slightly anxious. He didn't know what would happen or if they'd even get along. Toothless seemed friendly enough, though Hiccup couldn't help wondering why he and his family fought. Was he a trouble maker? Did he do something against the law? Or something worse?

He seemed nice enough though. Hiccup just couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He thought he knew, that he could tell what it was, he just couldn't identify it. But maybe not. Toothless did promise Hiccup that he'd tell him later. Hiccup hoped that it wasn't going to be a problem, whatever it was. He had a good feeling about Toothless though, like it was right to let him stay.

Hiccup looked over at his night stand. The clock read '11:07' p.m. Hiccup yawned again, stretching his arms above his head. His eyelids felt heavy, but he knew he might have trouble sleeping. Since someone was right next door. Such a different feeling, having someone in the house with him. Someone that he didn't know all too well yet. It would probably keep him up wondering and worrying.

He really wanted Toothless to be comfortable with him. He seemed to be very quiet at the moment. Like he was frightened of Hiccup. Well he was bound to have nerves. Heavens know Hiccup had quite a few. But then again he did say that he just needed to warm up to things. Then he was sure to come around. Hopefully they'd be friends soon.

Suddenly Hiccup had an idea, he smirked proudly at the plan, 'I'll make him breakfast!' Hiccup exclaimed in thought, 'I can get up early and make him pancakes and bacon! I wonder if he likes blueberry pancakes? Or chocolate chip? I guess I can make both really…'

Hiccup when on and on about his plan to impress Toothless with making breakfast for him. He hoped it would help them start off on the right foot. He really wanted to have everything work out. Hiccup usually wasn't so enthusiastic about things like this, but he was willing to do whatever it took to not mess anything up. He was confident in himself though.

A couple minutes of sitting on his bed and planning went by before he heard a knock at the door.

Hiccup looked up.

"Hiccup?"

"I'm done in there, you can take your shower now," Toothless said from the other side of the wooden door.

"Oh, okay. Are you going to bed?" Hiccup asked, starting to get up and out of bed to walk towards the door.

"Yeah if you don't mind…" Toothless mumbled quietly.

"Oh yeah that's fine! See ya in the morning?" Hiccup wondered, stopping in front of the door. he didn't open it though, he wasn't' sure if Toothless was decent.

Toothless smiled and chuckled, "Of course! 'Night Hiccup…"

The auburn haired boy smirked at Toothless' answer, "'Night Toothless…"

He waited for Toothless' bedroom door to close before he went to take a shower. He went into his dresser and pulled out a white A-shirt and pajama pants. He usually wore boxers to bed or even nothing at all sometimes, but obviously he couldn't do that with a roommate in the house. And that was too bad because the summers were hot.

Hiccup opened his door, walked out into the very dark hallway, and into the bathroom. He sut the door and locked it, flipping on the switch, he noticed that the mirror was still fogged up from Toothless.

He leaned over to the tub-shower and started the faucets. Once the temperature was to his liking, he pulled down on the bottom side of the faucet that made the shower nozzle begun to spray the water. Then he stripped out of his day clothes and put them on the counter for him to pick up later and stepped into the shower…

Hiccup finished washing himself and was about to wash his hair when he looked to the side of the tub. Toothless had set his shampoo and soap on the ledge of the white bath. He remembered the smell that greeted him when he first met Toothless. He did want to know how he possessed such an attractive aroma.

'Maybe it's his soap…' Hiccup asked himself. He reached over and picked up the black haired boy's shampoo. The name had worn off, but it seemed to be something of a sport nature. He flipped the cap open and smelled the soap. It smelled mint like, almost like eucalyptus. Not at all the smell like the one that Toothless had. Hiccup put the shampoo back and picked up the next bottle, which was old spice body wash. He wondered if it was weird that he was smelling Toothless' shower gel. But he brushed off the thought. How would he know? He flipped the cap and took a sniff. It smelled like regular old spice, nothing special. Not what he was looking for.

"Huh…" Hiccup grunted. Still not able to find where the smell came from.

Hiccup finished washing up and shut off the water. He stepped out, dried off, and slipped into his night clothes. Then he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair with his hands, matting it down so it didn't stick up everywhere. He flipped the switch to shut off the lights, then unlocked and opened the door.

Dirty clothes in hand, he made his way to his bedroom. He opened his door and set the clothes on the floor by his bed. He shut the door and jumped into bed, rushing to fall asleep so he could awake early tomorrow…

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little boring. It'll pick up pace soon. I also apologize if any characters seem out of character. I'm trying my hardest. Review and Critique if you could, otherwise, see you in the next chapter. **


	5. Breakfast

The early morning sunrise shined through one of Hiccup's windows above his bed. It filled the room with a gentle glowing light.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open. He quickly glanced at the clock, it read: '5:09'

'Yes!' Hiccup exclaimed in thought, 'There is no way he'd be up this early!'

He scrambled out of bed and onto his feet. Making his way to his door quietly, he tried not to make many noises. Not wanting to ruin his surprise.

He opened the bedroom door cautiously, hoping it wouldn't creak. To his luck it did not. He creeped down the hallway and into the kitchen, the only noises that could be heard were the birds chirping and the soft pitter patter of Hiccup's bare feet on the floor.

The white tile was warmed by the sun and felt good on his feet. Usually the tile would be cold from the air conditioning. This morning was different.

Hiccup went over to the cupboards, grasped the handle and pulled.

He had quite a bit of food stocked away. He'd always buy more than he needed. He looked to the bottom shelf and found the pancake mix. The box was full, he usually didn't make pancakes. Then again he never really made food for someone else. He hoped it would be good, at least halfway decent.

He set the box on the counter, and then went to the refrigerator. In opening that he pulled out the eggs, milk, butter, syrup, blueberries, and the whipped cream. He set all of the items on the center counter, and then he continued to get a bowl from the bottom cupboards and began to cook…

An hour and a half later Toothless woke up. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, taking a minute to realize where he was. He smiled and processed to get up out of bed. He stretched and sighed.

Looking at the clock on his night stand, it read '6:37' a.m.

'Maybe Hiccup isn't up yet…' He thought. He was going to go back to sleep when his stomach growled. He was so hungry, not having eaten last night.

'Would Hiccup be okay if I got up and ate?... I'm sure he would be alright with it." He thought.

Pushing the sheets off of himself with his feet, he scrambled out of bed. He looked to the mirror; he saw that his black hair was sticking up in different directions. He wanted to fix it before Hiccup got up. He didn't want to look like an idiot.

His emerald eyes glowed in the early morning light. Toothless never really liked his eyes. He wished his eyes were a more modest color; he did like Hiccup's though, even if they were green too.

He shrugged and turned from the mirror. He walked to the door, wanting to quickly eat and fix himself up. When he stepped into the hallway, a beautiful smell greeted him. It smelled so good, it made his stomach growl even more.

When he turned the corner of the hallway, he could see Hiccup, smiling at him widely. He had a full stack of pancakes on the table, along with scrambled eggs, bacon, and syrup. Two glasses and plates were set on either side of the table.

"Morning…" Hiccup said, smiling hopefully at Toothless.

Toothless was amazed. He couldn't process what was going on here. No one had ever made him breakfast before.

"I-ah-hope you're hungry… I made a lot," Hiccup told him, a little embarrassed at his over effort.

Toothless just stared at all the food, he hadn't seen so many pancakes in his life!

"I am…" He responded, flashing a toothy grin at Hiccup, "Thanks so much!"

"Welcome," Hiccup answered…


	6. Don't Make Me Get the Hose!

A couple of warm weeks past with the two boys becoming acquainted, learning about one another. Hiccup had learned quite a bit about Toothless, just as Toothless learned a lot about Hiccup. They both would stay up rather late, just talking. They would usually sit together out on the patio, with Hiccup on a wicker rocking chair and Toothless on the wicker sofa. Or they'd sit underneath the tree that was in Hiccup's backyard. They had put a white bench underneath the big oak and sit, watching the sunset from behind the house. Toothless preferred the backyard himself. They'd drink lemonade and laugh at stories that one another had to tell. Hiccup would tell Toothless about his father, Stoick, and even of his friends, speaking very highly of Astrid.

Toothless had asked Hiccup if there was something between Astrid and him. But Hiccup said there wasn't anything, and hadn't been for a while. Even though he admitted he had had an infatuation with Astrid once or twice before. Toothless would laugh and ask if she was pretty. Of course Hiccup couldn't deny that she was very attractive.

"You'd like her!" Hiccup would say over and over again, "I think she'd be interested in you!"

But Toothless would only shrug and brush off the suggestion, chuckling at some type of inside joke…

"Maybe…" He'd mumble.

Toothless wouldn't admit it, nor would Hiccup, but they both were happier than either of them had ever been. They both felt surprising ease talking to each other.

Toothless had also, like he predicted, shed all shyness. He was talkative and laughed a lot. His positive attitude was contagious; Hiccup would often smile just thinking of the way Toothless would joke around and smirk.

Toothless had quite a sense of humor, it was an active one. He'd always mess with Hiccup, but in a friendly way. Not mean like. Like when they were washing dishes one night, Hiccup had made a sarcastic comment on how Toothless couldn't hold a slippery plate in his hands and Toothless had slapped a handful of bubbles on his face. Well Hiccup couldn't have taken that lying down. He picked up a handful of white bubbles himself and put them all over Toothless' shirt. It became a spirited bubble fight, when they had to stop for three reasons. One, the kitchen floor was slippery, two the boys were covered in soap and soaking wet, and three Hiccup had slipped and fallen onto Toothless, causing both of them to fall to the floor, bubbles still floating around the room, along with the laughter from the two.

That was basically their friendship, just screwing around and having fun. It was a pretty carefree life at the moment, nothing to worry about. They just spent time together, enjoying summer…

Hiccup walked over to the left side of the back yard and approached the green garden hose. He grabbed the nozzle and pulled, unwinding the green length from the spindle. He reached over to the red valve and twisted it. The water came rushing through the rubber hose, filling it up. He turned to Toothless who was directly behind him and handed him the gun like nozzle.

"Do ya mind watering the roses?" He asked Toothless politely.

"Yeah I can do that… Just the roses?"

"Yep… What else do I have?" Hiccup smirked playfully. Toothless laughed.

"You do have a point… What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna work on the little garden over there… The flowers are dry and all."

Toothless nodded, "Okay…"

Hiccup started towards his tiny flower garden patch that was over in the corner of the lawn. He passed his white lamppost that had spider webs covering it. He'd have Toothless wash those off too.

"Ah… Hiccup?" Toothless called, embarrassed like.

Hiccup turned at his name being called, "Yeah?"

Toothless was fumbling with the nozzle, "I can't get it to work."

Hiccup groaned, and walked back over to Toothless, taking the hose, "You're ridiculous ya know that?"

Toothless smirked, his hands in his sweat pants, "I know…" He said with innocent eyes.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked at the problem; the release button was closed so the water couldn't come out. He unlocked the trigger and showed it to Toothless.

"It was just locked! A baby could have figured it out!" he teased, squeezing the trigger, and accidently hitting Toothless square in the chest with ice cold water, soaking his white shirt.

Toothless gasped, jumping back, his chest visible through the wet fabric. He growled and glared at Hiccup.

"A-a- Oops!" Hiccup apologized, trying his hardest not to laugh, but he couldn't control it. He burst out laughing, he almost fell over because of the amount of hysterical laughter was literally making him shake.

"Hiccup. You. Are. _So_. Dead!" Toothless snarled, smirking playfully. He lurched at Hiccup but Hiccup dodged, running away from Toothless with the hose still in hand. Now Hiccup was fast but Toothless was faster, he was about to catch Hiccup when Hiccup turned and sprayed him again, this time hitting him straight in the face. Hiccup laughed harder and ran faster.

Soon it turned into an all-out water war, with Hiccup spraying Toothless and Toothless chasing after him. When Toothless finally caught Hiccup, he grabbed him by his waist and pulled him backwards towards him. Hiccup was taken by surprise and sprayed the hose up in the air, causing water to rain down on both of them.

"Oh damn!" Hiccup cursed, as freezing cold pellets of water hit his clothes, drenching him and Toothless further. But no matter what, Toothless wouldn't let go of Hiccup's waist, he wasn't letting him go. So Hiccup continued to spray the water.

Then Hiccup switched the lock button on the hose, which caused the hose to spray without Hiccup's help. So now the water was coming out in buckets, covering them both from head to toe in ice cold water, Hiccup shuddered at the cold.

Toothless fell backwards, making Hiccup fall with him. Hiccup was cushioned by Toothless but not for long. Toothless got quickly up from under him and pinned Hiccup's arms to the ground.

Hiccup just looked up at Toothless, laughing hysterically. Toothless couldn't help but smile and laugh along. Toothless was truly sopping wet, his black hair dripped water on to Hiccup's face making, Hiccup flinch.

"I… Win!" Toothless snorted, out of breath. Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, _whatever_!" He grumped. Toothless smirked.

He released Hiccup's arms and pushed himself from the ground. When standing, he offered his hand to Hiccup. Hiccup took it and was lifted off of the ground instantly. The two just stood there looking at each other.

Hiccup didn't care that the hose was still running. He'd shut it off in a minute.

"Well…" Toothless began. He grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled upward, revealing his toned body. It took Hiccup by surprise, he hadn't seen Toothless shirtless before, but he figured that he was bound to sooner or later.

Once his white shirt was off he extended his arm towards Hiccup, "I'll go get you a shirt. Hand me yours."

Hiccup gulped, feeling just a tinge shy. He wasn't nearly as fit looking as Toothless, but it didn't look like Toothless would care. So, slightly reluctant, he took off his shirt and handed it to Toothless.

Toothless winked and ran into the patio and into house to get the shirts. Hiccup stood there, waiting for him to return. Feeling slightly self-conscious about being shirtless.

When Toothless returned, Hiccup had shut off the hose and walked to the patio door. Toothless opened the door for him and handed him a towel and a blue shirt. Toothless already was wearing a deep red shirt.

"Thanks…" Hiccup said.

"Welcome…" Toothless replied, smiling at him. Proud of his job of revenge on Hiccup.

Hiccup dried off and slipped the shirt over his head, "Mark my words though, Toothless. Next time I'm so kicking your ass!"


	7. Ice-Cream

When they were settled down again they decided to go sit on the front steps of Hiccup's house. They both enjoyed watching the sunset; it was very beautiful where they were. The sun would set facing the house, so it was a beautiful scene to witness.

They were both pretty tired from messing around in the back, that they were both beginning to doze off, daydreaming into deep thought. They rarely talked in these moments. They just would sit and listen. Either to the birds, the crickets, the doves, and on occasion Hiccup would listen to Toothless' breathing.

But this time, a different sound crossed their path, a music sound, a joyful sound. The ice-cream truck…

"Oh! Ice-cream! Yum!" Toothless said happily, "I want some! How about you?"

Hiccup got suddenly nervous, "I-I don't know Toothless… I don't usually get ice cream…"

"Why not?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"I don't know… I'm too old for that…"

"Bull! You're not too old for ice-cream! No one is!"

Hiccup shook his head, "I don't think so Toothless… Let the kids have it."

Toothless laughed, "You really think they're gonna eat the whole truck? I don't think that's good for them. You should have some so they don't eat too much!"

Hiccup groaned, rolling his eyes, "Toothless I don't think…"

All the kids began to line up at the curb where the ice-cream truck pulled up at. The kids were talking amongst themselves, laughing and giggling.

"C'mon!" Toothless urged, he grabbed Hiccup's hand and stood up. He pulled Hiccup up and ran with him, nearly dragging him along.

"T-Toothless!" Hiccup whined, "This isn't necessary!"

"Can't hear you!" Toothless jeered.

They reached the ice-cream truck sooner or later. Toothless let all of the kids go in front of him. The kids didn't seem to care that an obvious older boy was in their midst.

One little boy walked up to Toothless, "Can I have a dollar?"

Hiccup looked at the boy, shocked.

"Pwease?"

Toothless chuckled, "Sure, what for kid?"

He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet, he pulled out a dollar and handed it to the little boy.

"I wanted to get one for my parents too!" The little boy answered proudly.

"Aw that's sweet! You're so nice for thinking of them!" Toothless knelt down to face the small child.

"Can I ask for your name?" Toothless asked politely. This was the first neighbor he'd met. It surprised Hiccup how well he was with this kid.

"Alex… I'm six years old!" The kid smiled.

"_Six?_ Wow! You're an old man practically!" Toothless laughed. He looked over Alex's shoulder, "I think you're up kid."

Alex turned around, "Oh… Okay! Thank you!... Mr…?"

Toothless grinned, "No mister, just call me Toothless."

The boy giggled, covering his mouth, "Toothless? Dat's a funny name!"

Toothless looked as though he'd burst out laughing, "So I've been told!"

The boy and Toothless said goodbye and Toothless stood back up. Hiccup only stared at him with a sarcastic face.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just have never seen anyone talk to a kid like that!"

Toothless looked confused, "Is that a bad thing?"

Hiccup shook his head, "It's a different thing! But then again, you are pretty different yourself."

Toothless shrugged and walked forwards to the counter of the ice-cream truck. The man standing in it smiled at the two of them.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The man greeted.

"Hi! Uhm, can I have an orange sherbet?" Toothless asked. The man chuckled.

"Of course. And for you?" The man asked Hiccup.

"Ah… Do you have strawberry?"

"Yes I do!" The man answered.

"I'll have one of those, thanks…" Hiccup asked timidly, still feeling foolish for getting ice-cream out of an ice-cream truck.

"Sure thing…" The man answered.

When they got the ice-cream cones, Toothless paid him and the man drove away. The two boys walked back up the steep driveway and sat down in front of the garage door.

Before they started licking their ice-cream Hiccup spoke up, "Does that bother you?"

Toothless looked over at Hiccup, "Does what bother me?"

"That that boy made fun of your name?" Hiccup pressed.

Toothless smirked remorsefully, "No it doesn't… it used to. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, feeling a little concerned.

"Well… Think about it. Do you really think that this name got me through life without being beat up at least a little?"

"No… But that's not right though. Your name is awesome! That's no reason for people to pick on you!" Hiccup said, feeling slightly annoyed that someone would even think of picking on someone like Toothless. He was so nice and sweet, why would you even want to do such a thing?

"Well that's not all people judge me for though…" Toothless mumbled, looking down at the cement nervously.

"What else?" Hiccup pushed.

"I mentioned it before, it's what my family and I fought about… I should have told you a while ago really. But I really needed somewhere to stay and I didn't know if you'd let me if you knew…"

"Toothless, tell me! Really! I'm not going to want you to leave!" Hiccup paused for a moment, "I haven't had a lot of fun like this in a while. There's nothing you can tell me about you that's going to make me want you to leave. I promise."

"Heh… You say that now…" Toothless said, sadly.

Hiccup grabbed Toothless' arm, "Tell me. Please."

Toothless looked Hiccup in the eyes, took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm gay Hiccup…"

Hiccup blinked. Once, twice, then three times. So Toothless was gay. That was the so called 'problem.'

Hiccup smirked, and then laughed. Then laughed a little more, and more, and more, until he was all out having a laughing fit.

Toothless grimaced, "It's not that funny!"

Hiccup tried to restrain himself, "I-I- I know it isn't! It's just… That's the matter? You're gay? Toothless why would I mind that you're gay? You are who you are!"

Toothless smiled, "You mean that?"

Hiccup pulled himself together as quickly as possible, "Yes Toothless… I do."

Toothless and Hiccup both turned to look at the setting sun. It was casting beautiful colors of orange all over the place. It lit up both boys' faces.

"It's not going to be awkward is it?" Toothless asked Hiccup.

"No not at all… I swear."

Toothless sighed in relief, "Okay… Good."

Hiccup let a moment pass without speaking, but then he opened his mouth again, "But promise me something…"

Toothless turned to him, "Anything."

"Tell me next time when you have something to say. Don't keep things secret. You can trust me."

Toothless smiled, "I promise I will."

Hiccup nodded, "'kay."

They looked back to the sun, ate their ice-cream, and watched the rest of it set before going back inside…

* * *

**I hope i'm not doing to terribly! I hope it'll get better for you if you don't find it entertaining. Please review & critique if you can. Other wise, see you later! **


	8. Rain

"Toothless?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the lighter?"

"I think it's in the top drawer!"

Hiccup reached over and pulled open the wooden drawer. The red lighter, sure enough, was sitting in plain sight. Hiccup grabbed it and shut the drawer.

"Thanks!" He called to Toothless who was in his bedroom getting dressed.

Hiccup reached over and snatched the red candle that smelled of cherry. It was his favorite candle and he loved lighting it. It always was strong enough to fill the house with a sweet smell.

He clicked the lighter on and a flame ignited at the tip of the metal rod. Hiccup brought the flame to the wick of the candle and waited until it was lit. He released the switch on the lighter and set it down on the cream colored counter.

The phone began to ring. He reached over to the cordless one that was sitting on the counter. He read the caller ID. 'Astrid' it read. Hiccup hit the _talk_ button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled, "Hey Astrid! How're you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. Hey, are you busy today?"

"Ah, no… I don't think so…" He honestly had none nothing but hang out with Toothless these past weeks. He almost forgot he had other friends.

"Cool! You wanna go to the beach today? We're all going to go!"

Hiccup leaned further back on the counter, "Oh, I guess that'll be fine. When do I meet you guys?"

"Oh, I can pick you up! How about eleven thirty? It's ten o'clock now."

"Uhm… sounds good to me!" Hiccup should probably ask if Toothless wanted to come. But Astrid didn't exactly invite them both, but like as if on cue, Toothless walked into the kitchen, wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt, he smiled at Hiccup.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup asked, moving the speaker away from his mouth, "Do you mind if I go to the beach today with a couple of friends?"

All of the sudden panic struck Toothless' face, he looked horrified.

"_Hiccup_!" He yelped, running forward. Hiccup was confused, what was wrong?

Hiccup looked down at his left arm that was leaning on the counter. His shirt was on fire!

"Gah dammit!" Hiccup cried out, dropping the phone onto the floor, "Toothless!"

Toothless had already reached the auburn haired boy and was turning on the faucet. He sprayed the boys shirt with water until the fire was completely out.

"Hiccup! _How the fucking hell did you not notice that_?" Toothless almost yelled. There was a hole where the green fabric where the fire had burned. He ripped the shirt almost in two from the hole in the back of the shirt.

Hiccup gasped as Toothless gently touched the light pink skin that was scorched. It didn't appear to be badly burned to Toothless.

"I don't know really! Distracted I guess…" Hiccup said twitching as Toothless inspected his back.

"You okay? It doesn't look too bad," Toothless told Hiccup, "Do you want some ice?"

"Nah, I'm okay, just got a little scared. Thanks so much!" Hiccup sighed, relieved.

"What color shirt do you want?" Toothless asked, pulling Hiccup's shirt off over his head and walking to the

Hiccup wasn't expecting Toothless to take off his shirt, but he was alright with it. It wasn't awkward anymore. They were closer than they both realized, "That's alright, I'm going to have to get dressed soon anyway."

He bent over and picked up the phone he dropped and held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hiccup! _What was that_?"

"Oh nothing… I might have set myself on fire accidently…"

Astrid laughed, "Hiccup! What're you doing? Are you drunk or something?"

Hiccup laughed too, "No, honest! It was the candle. Toothless literally just saved me."

"Did he now? Ha! So I'll pick you up at eleven thirty?"

"Yep sounds good!"

"Okay awesome! It may rain a little later today so make sure to be prepared. 'K?"

"Okay! See you then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Hiccup brought the phone from his ear; he hit the end button and hit it on the counter.

"Toothless! I'm going to the beach alright? I gotta get ready!" Hiccup called.

"Okay!" Toothless called back. He came out of his bedroom with a blue shirt for Hiccup, "Here, I don't know what you want to wear. But you always look nice in this."

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled, "Do you wanna come?"

Toothless shook his head, "That's alright Hiccup, go have fun with your friends! I'll be here when you get back."

"But you are my friend Toothless!" He was going to add that he was his best friend, but he decided against it for some reason, "And you better be here!"

"Where else would I be?" Toothless smiled. Hiccup smiled back.

"Hey, I don't think I have your cell number yet actually…" Hiccup told him.

Toothless was surprised, "I didn't give you my number? Oh, hand me your phone I'll put it in!"

Hiccup reached into his sweatpants pocket and pulled out his old phone. It wasn't touchscreen like Toothless' but it was still nice. Toothless punched in the number and his name.

"Call me if you need me," he told Hiccup.

"I will…" Hiccup promised.

An hour later Astrid had picked Hiccup up. Toothless didn't bother going outside. When Hiccup was about to leave, he could feel that Toothless had an edgy attitude. But Toothless assured him he was fine.

When they arrived at the beach, their friends Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were waiting for them. They all were sitting in a circle by the shore where the waves washed up. People were in the waves along with the occasional child that giggled and screamed. Hiccup immediately thought of Toothless and the way he talked to Alex.

"Hey gorgeous!" Snotlout barked to Astrid. Astrid looked at Hiccup and rolled her eyes. The two made their way to their friends and sat down on the edge of the circle.

"Hey Hiccup!" Fishlegs smiled, "We were just talking about how there are more people here than usual."

"Yeah… what a fascinating subject that was!" Ruffnut said sarcastically. Tuffnut snorted.

"So are we going to swim or just hang around? I'm bored just sitting here!" He whined…

All of the friends got up and went swimming, all except Astrid and Hiccup. They both said they didn't feel like swimming.

Hiccup watched their friends get swept up in the waves. Astrid looked at him. He seemed quiet, too quiet. And Astrid didn't understand why.

"Hey! I haven't talked to you for a while," She said, "How have you been?"

"I'm doing alright. Well more than alright," He crossed his legs and sat up, "It's been pretty good lately."

"How's your dad?" The blonde asked. She was wearing her hair in her usual braid. Hiccup always loved her hair like that.

"Oh, he's doing well. I haven't talked to him in a few weeks; I should probably talk to him."

"How's your roommate doing? Do you two get along?"

"Oh yeah, we get along great!" Hiccup told her, smiling at the thought of Toothless.

"What were you too doing this morning by the way? Getting it on?" She teased. Hiccup went completely red in the face.

"_What_? Why would you even think? No!" Astrid laughed at his stuttering.

"I'm joking Hiccup! Completely joking! But to be honest at first I didn't know what to think, all I heard is him yell 'Hiccup!' and you yell 'Dammit! Toothless!' then the phone made a thumping noise, which I'm guessing was because you dropped it."

Hiccup continued to blush, he pushed every thought of Him and Toothless getting it on, that tried to enter his mind away.

"I told you, I was on fire! Toothless put it out!" He stopped, thought about what he said, and face palmed. He groaned, while Astrid laughed harder.

"You're so immature sometimes Astrid!" Hiccup whined, running his right hand through his hair.

"I know!" Astrid laughed some more, "Do you have a picture of him? He cute?"

"Ye-," He was going to say that he was cute, but he didn't realize that he was going to, he stopped himself and mentally scolded himself, "I mean no… I don't have a picture of him."

"Well is he cute?" She pushed, wanting his input.

"I guess… He's alright," He admitted. He felt bad in saying so, but he never really judged on how Toothless looked. He guessed he was cute… for a guy. Not in a weird way. Hiccup just changed his train of thought.

"How have you been?" He asked her, "Anything new?"

"No… Nothing at all. I've just been sitting around, enjoying the sunlight and the waves."

"Oh… That's nice."

The two talked on and on as the hours passed. But soon the sky turned dark and it began to sprinkle. Astrid got up from the sand as their friends came running back from the water.

"Hiccup, there's a problem. I forgot I have to give them all a ride home. I'm so sorry."

"Oh that's alright!" Hiccup said happily, "I'll call Toothless, he can give me a ride!" Hiccup had honestly been looking for an excuse for Toothless to pick him up anyway.

"Oh, okay. Sorry again! See you later!" Astrid said, beginning to run and catch up to her friends.

When Hiccup was alone he pulled out his phone, he looked at his contact list and found Toothless' number. He hit the call button and held the phone to his ear.

The phone rang twice until answered by a sleepy Toothless.

"Hello?" The groggy voice spoke from over the line.

"Hey bud. It's Hiccup. Uhm can you please pick me up at the beach?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely!" Toothless said, immediately awake.

"Thanks, I don't mean to rush you but… It's beginning to rain down here… I'm getting soaked."

"Oh, okay, I'll hurry. See you in a couple minutes, Hic."

Hiccup smiled at the nickname he was just given, "Hic?"

"Oh… Sorry." Toothless was almost visibly blushing over the phone.

"No, no! It's cute, I love it… Tooth…" Hiccup smirked.

Toothless laughed, "'kay, see you!"

Hiccup hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. The rain was turning from drops to drizzles. It was soaking his blue shirt and cargo pants.

He got up and brushed the sand off of himself, stretched, and walked across the beach until he reached the road.

His phone buzzed.

He reached into his pocket to see who the text was from, it was from Toothless. It read: '_Which beach?_'

Hiccup wrote back: '_Beach 11._'

So Hiccup waited patiently by the entrance way to beach 11. The massive forest like peninsula was foggy with the amount of rain that was falling. Hiccup was completely soaked now, as the rain seemed to come down in buckets.

Hiccup shivered. The cold of the pellets giving him goose bumps up and down his arms.

The peninsula was completely empty and dead silent, all except the rain that hit the pavement and sand. The beach house that was not far from where Hiccup stood was closed. It's gates were pulled down in front of every entrance to the small building.

While he stood there, he thought of Toothless. He had woken him up so he would go and get him at the beach. And he seemed more than happy to do it. Hiccup really didn't realize it until now, but he was so happy with Toothless. He was by far his best friend. Everything was just so great with him. And Hiccup couldn't ignore the fact that he missed him today. He missed him a lot in fact. He wished that he would have brought Toothless with him. He knew he wasn't as thankful as he should be for such a great friend. Someone that obviously cared about him…

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a black Toyota came down the road and stopped in front of Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and pulled open the door. A rush of warm air greeted him, along with Toothless' charming smile.

He climbed into the black vehicle and shut the door. He noticed that the seat warmer was on, he melted into the heat.

"Hey, thanks so much," Hiccup said. Toothless only smiled.

"Anytime," He chuckled. Hiccup looked down to where the cup holders where. There in one of them was a large cup of Sheetz coffee.

Toothless began to drive, "I thought you'd be cold… Do you like caffeinated coffee?"

Hiccup rushed for the cup, "Yes I do! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome so much," Toothless answered, cockily. He winked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, slowly warming up from the cold outside…

When they got home, Hiccup changed into more comfortable clothes and went to out into the family room to sit with Toothless on the couch.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" Hiccup suggested.

"Sure! What sounds good?"

"I've got this comedy I've seen a thousand times, but it is one of my favorites," Hiccup told him. Toothless shrugged.

"Whatever you want fine with me, really."

So Hiccup put in the movie and switched the input on the older television until he got the movie screen.

He hit play and went to sit by his black haired friend. But he wasn't able to pay stay awake much longer. The rain was pounding on the roof rather hard and it was making Hiccup drowsy. His eye lids were drooping and becoming extremely heavy. His head began to tilt to the side slightly and ended up resting on Toothless' shoulder.

Normally Hiccup would be embarrassed at himself for this and would have stopped immediately, but he was so out of it he couldn't tell what he was doing. His consciousness only lasted for a moment longer as his eyes shut.

The last thing he knew and felt was Toothless resting his own head on top of Hiccup's…

* * *

**Sorry this was so long! I won't be able to update for at least 2 days. I promise that i will try to pick up pace and i apologize again if it's boring. Please review and critique! If not, then i will see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Just One

When Hiccup woke up next morning he was lying completely on top of Toothless' chest. He had his head on the black haired boys shoulder and his hand over his heart.

It took a moment for Hiccup to realize the situation. But as soon as he did he began to feel awkward, but it quickly faded. He was just so naturally comfortable with Toothless. Hiccup could smell the aroma of his friend again. The smell was so delicious it made his stomach growl. He wanted to eat, but at the same time dreaded moving.

He had to admit he'd always found the sleeping boy attractive, even if he was another male. But he was still cute, especially while sleeping.

Hiccup could feel Toothless' heart beating. _Thump, thump. _He noticed how warm his body was, especially his neck.

He looked at his friend's hand resting beside him on the couch. He had a sudden urge to touch him; he didn't stop himself for some reason. He traced Toothless' muscles that were visible in his upper arm. He slowly ran his fingers around his full arm, to his wrist, and to his fingers, just admiring the pale flesh that smelled so amazing. He felt so smooth as well. Like polished marble almost, Hiccup hadn't noticed this before.

Toothless stirred slightly under Hiccup's caresses until he awoke. He could feel Hiccup's touch, but didn't open his eyes to find out why he was doing such a thing. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't open his mouth because the touch of the auburn was felt unbelievable. Goose bumps began to cover Toothless' body. Yet, Hiccup took no notice to it. He was still far too tired to catch anything or realize anything but what he was doing at the moment.

"H-Hiccup…" Toothless moaned under his breath. Hiccup stopped what he was doing and looked at the closed eyes of the sleeping Toothless.

"You up bud?" He asked him. Toothless opened his magnificent green eyes and yawned.

"Am now…" He groaned, "How'd you sleep?"

"Great actually, you're a fantastic pillow!" Hiccup grunted sarcastically, "But ya know ya could have moved me back to my room…"

Toothless shook his head with a smile, "I tried… You wouldn't let me!"

Hiccup blinked, "What?"

Toothless sighed, "You don't remember? I tried to move you and take you to your room, but you wouldn't let me move! Every time I tried you practically hit and growled at me. One time you threatened to bite me if I moved another inch."

Hiccup felt red in the face, "That's not true!"

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Don't be embarrassed! You're actually adorable while you sleep. Plus it's rather cold outside. You were my personal space heater."

Hiccup felt even more embarrassed, "Okay, you have to be making that up! I do not do that stuff!"

"Hell you don't! You spent the whole night snuggling me and you deny the whole thing! Don't lie! You just enjoy me sleeping with you!" Toothless teased with a sly grin.

"Do not!" Hiccup said crossly, sitting up so he wasn't lying on Toothless anymore.

"Fine!" Toothless said cockily, "I'll make sure it never happens again…"

Hiccup felt defeated, he murmured "I hate you" under his breath. Toothless chuckled.

"Ah shut up…" He growled playfully, pulling Hiccup back down onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulders, "You do not."

"Yes I do. I hate you so much," Hiccup told him, jokingly.

"So should I be expecting a rent raise?" Toothless asked, sounding serious.

"Oh yes! A big one!" Hiccup laughed. Toothless sighed.

"Go too high and I won't be able to afford it. I'll have to leave…" Toothless informed, trying to guilt him. It worked.

"Well I guess it won't happen! I can't have you leave. You'd miss me too much!" Hiccup said, slightly hurt by the thought of his best friend leaving him, "You couldn't survive without me!"

"Possibly… You know I can leave anytime you want…" Toothless continued to twist the knife until he got the answer he was looking for.

"Nah, you're alright for now… I'll tell you when you have to leave," Hiccup teased, reacting the way Toothless wanted.

"So should I keep my bags packed, so I can leave when you get sick of me? Or when you want someone else?"

Hiccup was starting to get nervous, was Toothless really taking him seriously? He hoped not.

But in all honesty this is how Toothless wanted Hiccup to react. It was like pulling teeth for him to get Hiccup to swallow his pride and just say that he wanted him around.

"Toothless…" Hiccup dropped his voice to a whisper, "You know I'm joking… right? I don't want you to leave… ever..." He added the 'ever' part very softly. Soft enough that even he could hardly hear himself say it.

"I know that. I'm just screwing with you. I'm not too sure I'd want to leave really," Toothless admitted. When he said this it made Hiccup feel at ease, like he could breathe better.

A couple of silent moments passed, nothing could be heard except for the pounding rain and the boys' calm breathing.

"Hey what time is it?" Hiccup asked, breaking the relaxing silence.

"Eight."

"Wow its dark!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Toothless yawned again, "I checked my phone last night. We're supposed to have thunder amd electric storms all day."

Hiccup felt a wave of qualm come over him, "…Thunderstorms?"

"Yeah… Thunderstorms… You okay?"

Hiccup always had a slight fear of thunderstorms. He would often get frightened by them. Not by the noise itself, but when he'd be home alone he'd become paranoid and begin to hear things, like people in the basement and voices in his rooms. Even though it was only his imagination, it still scared him every time. But maybe be he'd be alright with Toothless here.

"Ah yeah I'm fine…" He answered, trying to conceal his fear. But Toothless guessed the issue already.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms Hic?" Toothless asked, concern staining his voice.

"Uh… What? No!" But the next second, like nature was messing with him, a defining crack of thunder shook the house. The scared Hiccup yelped and buried his face in the crook of his friend's neck. Toothless rubbed Hiccup's back comfortingly.

"Shh…" He soothed, "It's alright, everyone's afraid of something. Don't be embarrassed."

"Oh… I guess. What are you afraid of Toothless?" Hiccup mumbled.

The question made Toothless shift his weight from underneath Hiccup, "It's a… little strange…"

"C'mon! Tell me…" Hiccup pushed on.

"Uh… Eels."

"Eels?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah…" Toothless laughed nervously. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Actually, do you know what would help? Do you have a music player?"

"Yep, it's in the front room… Why?"

Toothless began to get up, "Let's go listen to music. Distract you; get your mind off of the storm."

So the two boys got up and walked to the living room, and on a coffee table in the corner of the room by the closet, sat a record and C.D. player.

Hiccup went over to it and put on a record at random. Not bothering to check the label to see what was on it. It began to play, and a female voice made its way out of the speakers. With that, Hiccup went back to sit with Toothless on the white couch.

Hiccup could see through the window from where he sat. The streets were completely flooded and the rain was coming down in buckets.

The song played and when it finished it went on to the next one. Hiccup jumped up once he heard the melody and tried to change it. Toothless stopped him.

"What's wrong? Do you not like this song?"

"Well… I love it really. But…" Hiccup sat back down on the couch, "It was the last song Astrid and I danced to before she… Broke up with me."

Toothless grimaced, "Oh… I'm sorry. You can change it-."

Hiccup cut him off, "-No! I do like this song a lot though. It's one of my favorites."

"Alright, if it's alright with you I mean. Hey do you, like, dance formally?"

Hiccup nodded, "Absolutely! Do you?"

Toothless became flushed, "No… No one's taught me really."

Immediately Hiccup shot up from the couch, "Well then I will."

Toothless became slightly panicked, "That's okay Hic, I don't dance. Really!"

"Oh c'mon! You scared?" He snickered, holding out his hand so he could help Toothless from the couch, "Really Toothless. It's only me…"

Toothless gulped, remaining immobile.

"Please?" Hiccup begged, whispering now, he dropped his hand sadly to his side, "I really want to dance with you…"

Toothless looked at Hiccup's hand nervously, he didn't respond. He was too busy going over his choices in his head. Hiccup couldn't understand what the big deal was?

Hiccup sighed in defeat, "Or not I guess…"

The sad look on Hiccup's face almost gave Toothless a heart attack. He stood up and said, "Fine… Just one dance, just one, no more after that."

Hiccup smiled gently, "Okay."

Hiccup took Toothless' hand and led him slowly to the center of the room. He looked him in the eyes.

"Okay I'll lead because I'm taller…" Hiccup began.

"Are not!" Toothless argued, "You're like a couple inches shorter than me!"

"Ah. No. I'm taller. You may be older but I'm taller," As much as Hiccup would hate to admit it but Toothless was a good couple inches taller than Hiccup. But Hiccup was ignoring that fact.

"Whatever," Toothless said, "Continue."

"You can put your hands around my neck or on my waist. Your pick…"

Toothless warily put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders, just as Hiccup then followed by crossing his arms around Toothless' back.

"I look stupid…" Toothless whined.

"No you don't! You look great, okay? Now let's go… I'll teach you a type of dance called box dancing. First you move to the side…"

Hiccup led his friend to the side, then back, to the side again and back to the beginning.

"See? You're doing it, fantastically too if I must say so," Hiccup complimented, "Ya just got to get into it is all bud."

All Toothless did was blush lightly.

The music was soft and quite romantic. A type of music you'd listen to with your significant other really. It filled the room, echoed off the walls. The storm outside raged on, thunder clapped tremendously but Hiccup paid no attention. He was lost in Toothless' amazing emerald eyes. He couldn't think of anything else but the boy in front of him. The one he was dancing with. Hiccup loved being close to Toothless. His sweet breath washing over Hiccup's neck as they danced. Another thing Hiccup never noticed before was how unearthly beautiful Toothless was. He was truly breath taking from up close and Hiccup couldn't feel prouder of gladder that he was in his arms, his arms and not someone else's. He really didn't have any explanation to why he felt that way. He was also happy that it was Toothless dancing with him to this song now instead of Astrid. He didn't think it fit well with her anyway. Toothless was actually a natural dancer. He was doing perfectly.

But there was something awkward in there dancing. There was a gap between the two males.

"Tooth, I don't bite. You can come closer," Hiccup urged.

Toothless inched forward, but not fast enough for Hiccup. For he pulled Toothless forwards, trying to close the gap between them. Taken by surprise, Toothless looked up slightly, like wise so did Hiccup, ending in the accidental meeting of their lips.

Both Hiccup and Toothless pulled away from their half a second kiss, blushing madly.

"S-sorry," Hiccup apologized, "It was an accident."

"It's okay…" Toothless said, going almost completely cherry red in the cheeks, "I'm alright…"

"If you say so..." said Hiccup. After a few moments Toothless found himself resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder. Letting Hiccup take complete lead of their dancing.

They didn't talk for the rest of that dance, or the one after that, or the one after that, or the one after that…

'_Just one dance, just one, no more after that…'_


	10. Tease Me! But Forgive Me!

The two never really mentioned or talked about the quick kiss they shared. But they sure thought about it, at least once every hour, sometimes more. Hiccup especially.

Hiccup was still surprised at the occurrence, even though it was a while ago. He was so surprised that he had actually _kissed _a man, a man that happened to be his best friend. He was completely mad at himself. Not because it happened, but because he couldn't help wanting to feel the raven haired boys lips against his own again. It annoyed Hiccup that such a thought would come into his head. The only excuse he could come up with (pathetic as it was) was that he was only curious.

'It's curious to be human!' Hiccup tried convincing himself, 'It was so short I barely ever remember if it felt good… Well I'm sure it did. Wait! Stop it! Don't think like that! Damn me!'

He thought about kissing Toothless almost every time he saw him. He often wondered if Toothless was offended by the kiss or happy with it. He never had the guts to ask him though. When he tried, all he could think of was fear of Toothless feeling awkward over the situation.

It was a very sunny and warm day outside when the friends decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. A minute before they were about to go out there was a knock on the front door. When Hiccup opened it he saw that it was Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid greeted.

Hiccup smiled in surprise, "Hey!"

Astrid walked into the house and kissed Hiccup on the side of his lips (their usual hello). Just when Hiccup was about to say something, Toothless had walked down the stairs behind Hiccup and pulled him away from her, stepping in front of Astrid.

"You must be Astrid. I've heard a lot about you," Toothless said politely, with a slight hint of annoyance tainting his smooth voice.

"Oh, hi. You must be Toothless…" Astrid said, with less enthusiasm than before, "Yeah, all good I hope."

"Well of course…" Toothless assured. Hiccup tried to move out in front of him but Toothless wouldn't let him.

"Uhm…" Astrid began, feeling like she was talking to a parent rather than Hiccup's roommate. "I was just going to ask Hiccup if he was busy…"

"Actually!" Toothless interrupted, being rude for the first time Hiccup had met him, "We were actually just going on a walk so…"

Two could play at that game, "Great! I'll come with you! Let me go lock my car…"

Astrid hurried off to the car and the screen door slammed shut. Toothless growled low and dangerous like.

Hiccup was flabbergasted, not too sure of what just went on there, "What was that about?"

Toothless was walking up the stairs into the front room, mumbling something low. The only word Hiccup could recognize was "bitch" out of all the jumbled up words. Hiccup followed after him.

"Are you alright Toothless?" Hiccup asked again. Trying his hardest to keep up with the fast walking raven haired boy.

"I'm fine," Toothless answered coolly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hiccup just kept his mouth shut and followed him into the basement.

Astrid who was waiting outside couldn't help but smiling. She knew she pissed Toothless off. But she couldn't help it, he was being rude first. She wasn't going to take that lying down. Plus, she could tell there was something more that met the eye about the two boys. Astrid could tell. She didn't want to miss a chance to screw with her exes possible infatuations. Also, Astrid could already tell she wasn't going to be too fond of Toothless.

The white garage opened up and out walked Hiccup followed by Toothless. Toothless looked completely annoyed at whatever this walk would bring.

"You two ready to go," Astrid asked, flashing a teasing glance at Toothless.

"Sure! Where do you want to walk to Astrid? We can all just walk down the left right side of the street, turn around and come back," Hiccup suggested.

Astrid shrugged, "Whatever is fine with me. What about you Toothfull?"

Toothless looked as though he was about to commit murder, he clenched his fists, "Toothless…" He growled.

All Hiccup could do was stare at the furious boy. He was about to ask what was wrong again, but Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the edge of the drive way and began to walk arm in arm. All Toothless could do was groan.

The three walked down the kid infested neighborhood, Hiccup and Astrid first, then Toothless trailing behind them. Defiantly not the type of walk Toothless had in mind. He honestly hoped it would be just Hiccup and himself, not the annoying blonde tagging along with them. Even though Hiccup had spoken rather highly of her, Toothless couldn't see what Hiccup saw in her.

While the two were talking, Astrid glanced quickly behind her to see if Toothless was still behind them, which he was. So she put her head on his shoulder as they walked. Hiccup didn't mind this because this was a very Astrid thing to do. But Toothless on the other hand was starting to think evil thoughts of what could accidently happen to Astrid.

"I don't think your friend likes me too much," Astrid said innocently.

"He's fine, he just takes a little bit to get used to you. That's the way he was with me," Hiccup laughed. Astrid laughed a twinkling laugh that was obviously fake. "Hiccup, you're _so_ funny sometimes!"

Hiccup knew something was up, he just didn't think too hard about it. Astrid certainly didn't complement him like that ever. Not even when they were together.

The sun was extremely hot that day so there were a ton of kids and teenagers out of their houses. Some groups of kids were running through a sprinkler. Toothless smiled, distracted by the kids happiness. But, one thing caught his eye. A tall attractive boy with gold hair was standing alone, smiling and laughing at the kids running through the spraying water.

Suddenly Toothless got an idea… Astrid no clue about his sexuality, but Hiccup certainly did. And Hiccup wasn't paying attention to him at the moment; he was paying attention to Astrid. Toothless felt slightly betrayed by Hiccup… He didn't know why he thought this idea would work and win Hiccup's attention back, but he just felt it would work.

He ran up to Hiccup side. Hiccup and Astrid both looked at him. But instead of Toothless looking back at them, he stared over them to the boy that he saw watching the kids over by the sprinkler. Once he was sure that Hiccup was looking at him, he ran his right hand through his hair and smirked. Hiccup followed his gaze and also saw the boy. He was about to say something to Toothless but his friend had already began to walk off.

"Be right back…" Toothless purred. Hiccup's eyes followed him all the way to his destination. He and Astrid were still walking, but Hiccup was slowing them down, trying to watch.

When Toothless had walked over, he put on his best smile that he could. The tall boy looked at Toothless as he approached him.

"Hi…" The golden haired boy said.

"Hi, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure man. What's up?" The boy said, straightening up.

"Well, I wasn't too sure if we were going in the right direction. Tell me, is that the way down Caroline Drive?" Toothless asked, flashing a sexy smile. Toothless was usually modest, but in all honesty, he could charm the pants off of anyone if he wanted to.

The boy shifted his weight, "Yep, just keep going down this street. You're correct."

"Okay, thanks…" Toothless said, giving another smirk before starting to turn away.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" He asked.

Toothless turned back around, "Toothless… Yours?"

The boy smiled, "Toothless… I like it. I'm John."

Now even though Hiccup and Astrid weren't standing next to them, but they were still at hearing distance. Hiccup was hearing everything. And quite honestly, he was getting a little annoyed himself, it was showing with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you," Toothless winked, now talking in his signature smooth voice.

John smiled, "Same… Hey, you don't look familiar. You new?"

"Oh yeah… Just moved in not too long ago. I live not too far from here. I'm not too familiar with the streets," Toothless chuckled, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Well if you ever need something to do… call me. You want my number?" John offered, with a little lilt in his voice. Hiccup could defiantly tell there was some attraction and he was getting pissed. He didn't even bother to reason with himself and ask why he was pissed. He just knew he was.

"Yeah absolutely!" Toothless pulled out his phone and punched in John's number once he told him.

Hiccup was getting impatient, "C'mon Toothless we don't have all day!"

Toothless grinned, "Coming!"

John looked over Hiccup's shoulder, "Who's he?"

Toothless looked back at Hiccup, "Oh, cousin." He lied.

That got Hiccup jacked up, "Toothless! C'mon! We're not waiting for you anymore!"

Toothless saw that Hiccup was completely red in the face, he laughed.

"Nice seeing you John, talk to you later!" Toothless said, waving as he ran back to the other two. When he reached them, he stood by Hiccup. He added a dramatic "Yes!" to twist the knife further.

Hiccup let go of Astrid's arm and looked at Toothless, "_What the fuck was that_?" He hissed.

"What was what?" Toothless asked.

"You know what I mean! What were you doing?" Hiccup continued, completely ignoring Astrid now.

And Astrid saw that. She understood what he was doing, even though she was completely clueless to why it was working. She knew she wasn't winning anymore.

"Hiccup, how could you not expect me to take up a chance like _that_?" Toothless laughed, "I mean really, he was just standing there. I wasn't leaving without his number."

"_You actually got it_?" Hiccup hissed, temper rising slightly. It was his turn to be a little jealous.

"Hell yeah! I plan to use it too," Toothless said coyly. Hiccup felt and looked as though he would explode.

But all he did was glare at Toothless in annoyance, "_Slut_," He growled under his breath.

Toothless laughed, "Tell me something I don't know."

Astrid smiled evilly, already knowing her plan, "Oh Hiccup, where are we going? Can we hurry up? Maybe go back to your house or something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that…" Hiccup said…

The walk back to the house was silent and awkward. Hiccup was busy being cross, Astrid busy planning her evil plan, and Toothless smiling at his success to win Hiccup's attention.

When they reached Hiccup's white house they all stood in the drive way by Astrid's car. Astrid stretched.

"Damn I'm hot! Hiccup, do you mind doing me a huge favor?" She asked. Toothless listened in carefully.

"Anything!" Hiccup said.

"Can you take me out to get dinner? I don't want to go alone…"

Hiccup didn't even look at Toothless, "Yeah, I'd love to take you out!"

"A date?" Astrid continued, watching Toothless' facial expressions.

"I'd love that!" Hiccup smiled, he needed to get away for a little bit. His patience with Toothless was a little low. But he would have changed his answer if he would have seen the flash of expression across Toothless' face. It wasn't anger. Not anger. More like heartbroken. He had reason to feel that way. It was the only time he'd ever ditched him.

"Hiccup…" Toothless began. He was going to ask him not to go, but Hiccup ignored him and continued to talk to Astrid.

"Okay! Let's go!" Astrid said. Running around to the passenger side.

When Hiccup started for the driver side of the car, Toothless tried to grab onto his arm, but missed.

"Hiccup… What?" Toothless didn't know what to say.

Hiccup didn't even turn to him, "I'm sure you know how to make your own food. Call up John or something. Have fun!"

Toothless' usual happy smirk was now a frown of disbelief, "_Damn…_"

Hiccup opened the car door climbed into the driver seat and started the car. They pulled away leaving Toothless alone to his thoughts in the drive way…

When Astrid and Hiccup arrived at the house Hiccup got out of the driver seat, like wise Astrid got out of the passenger seat.

"Thanks for dinner tonight Hiccup. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Anytime Astrid."

They hugged and then Astrid was in the car and off again. Hiccup sighed at his long night.

The neighborhood was extremely quite now, and dark. All except for the moon, which cast a white light all over the house. Hiccup took one last breath of night air, then made his way into the garage and into the basement of the house.

He quietly walked up the basement steps, just in case if Toothless was sleeping on the couch. When reaching the top of the steps, he made his way directly into the bathroom…

After he had showered and brushed his teeth. He went to his room, towel wrapped around his waist. When he entered he turned off the light. He made his way over to the dresser beside his bed and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of grey boxers and slipped into them. Throwing the towel aside, he went to shut off the light. When he did, the room turned pitch black. He felt his long day catch up with him as he yawned greatly and climbed into his bed.

He shut his eyes and tried to sleep. As he waited for sleep, he couldn't help but think about Toothless and everything that happened today. Had he actually called John? Was he even in his room? Was he mad at me? All these questions buzzed through his head and he was unable to sleep.

He groaned and pushed the covers off of himself and began to get up. He needed to go check on Toothless, no reason as to why he needed checking on. Hiccup just wanted to.

He reached his door and opened it. The hallway was dark as usual. He couldn't see two inches in front of his face. Groping around in the dark, he found Toothless' door. He took a breath and slowly twisted the knob. He pushed the door open slightly; making sure that it wouldn't creak or make any odd noises that would wake the black haired boy up. When the door had opened completely, he cautiously made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He looked over at the bed; it was completely illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the window. There was Toothless, bathed in white light. He looked amazing. Like a sculpture almost, chiseled like. The soft light only made his skin more pale than usual. Hiccup gulped at the sight of how beautiful Toothless was. He always noticed this when Toothless was looking venerable. Just like when they were dancing… Just like when they had kissed.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over Hiccup when he realized how terribly mean he was to Toothless today. Even if Toothless wasn't being his best either, didn't mean Hiccup could act the way he did. He just left him to go have fun with Astrid.

'Did he even eat?' Hiccup wondered, a little worried that he hadn't. Hiccup thought he should wake him up and ask him.

But then again, Toothless looked so comfortable there in his bed, sleeping so soundly. Hiccup was almost envious of how peaceful it looked. He wished he could sleep like that…

Then, without really putting much thought into what he was doing, Hiccup walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. He pulled the covers down where there was free space in the bed. He lied down next to his best friend, but didn't cover himself with blankets, not completely sure if he was welcome in there.

He took one last glance at Toothless, and then shut his eyes. He felt at ease next to Toothless, he found it easier to relax. But he knew he couldn't stay.

'What am I doing?' He realized, 'Am I actually doing this? This is wrong! Best friends don't sleep together! Toothless would be so mad!'

Hiccup was about to open his eyes and get up when he all of the sudden, he felt himself covered by the sheets of the bed, along with Toothless' arm wrapping around his stomach and pulling him closer to his body.

"G'night, jackass…" Toothless joked, taking Hiccup by surprise with kissing his hair, "I forgive you by the way."

Hiccup blushed and smiled, "G'night Toothless… Thank you."

"For what?" Toothless asked.

"Everything..."

Toothless smiled and snuggled Hiccup closer.

That, quite honestly, was the best the two boys had slept in years...

* * *

**Well... I have to be honest. I'm not too fond of this chapter. I'm sure there are some mistakes, i'm sorry for those. I still haven't caught up on sleep yet, but that's no matter. Anyway. Thank you for reading! Review and Critique if you could! **


	11. Autumn

Toothless clamped his teeth down on Hiccup's neck, making Hiccup moan in utter pleasure, the tension building up in his bones.

Toothless' sweet hot breath brushed across Hiccup's shoulder, "Hiccup…" He growled.

Hiccup gasped at his name being said in such a way, such a filthy way, such a hot sticky way.

The sweat from Toothless was dripping onto Hiccup's body, making Hiccup's bare body slippery and steamy to the touch. Their warm breath was also adding to the heat.

The feel of Toothless' skin brushing on Hiccup was enough to make Hiccup's head spin. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. And damn was Hiccup grateful for that. He wanted to savor this moment, savor Toothless' naked body on his, he wanted to savor the love and heat radiating off of the two lovers.

In all truth, the scene was intense. Their hearts were thumping at the speed of light, both benefiting from their utmost desire for one another, both incredibly hungry for one another.

Hiccup whined and gasped as Toothless continued to nip his skin, leaving small red welts on his sensitive freckled flesh. It hurt, but at the same time felt so incredible, so naughty. Hiccup needed more of it. He prayed for more of it.

He ran his fingers down Toothless back, tracing his bones. Feeling his muscular shoulders and massaging his spine, just taking his body in. The feel, the smell, the taste…

Hiccup lifted his legs, resting them on Toothless' hips, allowing Toothless to move forward and stare Hiccup in the eyes with boiling hot breath coming out of his mouth and hitting Hiccup's face. Hiccup almost felt as though he'd release just from Toothless' powerful and dominate glare.

Hiccup looked at Toothless; his green eyes were dark with lust and passion. Hiccup shuddered at how animalistic he was. He didn't even appear human, but defiantly not angelic, but not a demon either, just something unearthly. Something strong, something brave, something greedy.

Toothless smiled a provocative smile, flashing his teeth. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Hiccup's. It wasn't a rough kiss, but it wasn't gentle either. A spicy kiss more like. Toothless licked Hiccup's bottom lip, making Hiccup whimper and whine his name. Toothless slid his tongue in Hiccup's mouth and began slowly licking Hiccup's teeth in slow short movements. Hiccup squeezed Toothless' back in raw pleasure. His chest was heaving in and out, trying to catch his breath. But it was hard to do with Toothless kissing him like this. He loved it when he did. He loved it when Toothless touched him. The rush he got when Toothless would fuck him. He could feel Toothless' energy rushing throughout his own body when they were intimate. It was so refreshing and so arousing. Nothing was better than to know that the black haired boy was all his. He wouldn't want it any other way.

The kiss continued and Hiccup tried to thrust his own tongue to entwine with Toothless'. Toothless groaned and met his tongue with the same enthusiasm.

Toothless pulled away, allowing Hiccup air for the first time in five minutes. Hiccup sucked in a lung full of air and sighed. He let his arms fall off of Toothless' back and on to the bed.

"Toothless…" He said softly, grasping the sheets, "Please…"

A smile carved itself on Toothless mouth, "What are you asking for?"

Hiccup looked at him, "Take me…"

Toothless glared, "_beg_!"

"T-toothless… Please, fuck me, please! Now!" Hiccup cried out, grabbing Toothless' sides.

Toothless grinned an evilly, a smile that was so sexy it set Hiccup's heart on fire and made his body ache, he truly was a predator, a sex-starving animal, one that couldn't be trained, couldn't be tamed. He was truly wild and demanding, but Hiccup was completely ready for the consequences of getting involved with such a dark beast. He'd surrender to any needs of the seductive boy.

"As you wish…" Toothless snarled, leaning in to place one last kiss on Hiccup's lips before going in for the kill…

* * *

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, his heart racing, and his breath almost gone. He glanced at the clock.

"Two o'clock," Hiccup groaned. He looked over to the right of him where his best friend lie, sleeping on his stomach like he usually did.

Hiccup felt so guilty. Toothless was so innocent, and Hiccup would dream about him like that. It wasn't the first it had happened either. It only made Hiccup hate himself.

It began to happen a couple months ago in July. The two friends would usually sleep together on occasion for no reason (although it began to happen more often than not) and that night Hiccup first dreamt of Toothless. It was so terrible, especially because he'd only get the dreams when he was sleeping with Toothless. He didn't get them every time he slept with Toothless, just every now and then.

Hiccup was so sweaty and wet from the dream. It was disgusting really. But Toothless didn't seem to mind. Not that he really ever knew that his friend was dreaming about him.

Only one time Toothless woke up during one of Hiccup's dreams. He was awoken because Hiccup unconsciously grabbed onto his arm and squeezed it. It startled Toothless, causing him to jump, which woke Hiccup and scared him nearly half to death.

But that was the only time though. Hiccup had had a rough three months, mostly because he'd had a dilemma with himself. He realized that he did have a small crush on Toothless, but he tried to deny it and make it stop. He would succeed sometimes, but all it took was a beautiful smile from Toothless to change that.

He sat up in bed, his arms behind him to support himself.

Hiccup would never dream of telling Toothless that he felt that way towards him. Just because he was gay didn't mean he was interested in Hiccup. Which also made Hiccup's heart ache slightly, but he'd never admit to himself that it hurt a little. It wasn't because Hiccup wasn't brave that he didn't tell him, he just was afraid he'd ruin any friendship they'd created over the now four months they'd been together.

'Was it actually four months?' Hiccup asked himself, 'Today's October third, so yeah, I met him the third of June.'

Hiccup was amazed at how time flew; it confused him at how short of time they'd spent together. It felt as though he'd known Toothless forever. He could easily say though, he loved him. Maybe not quite in love, but he defiantly could admit he loved him. He couldn't even remember how empty his life was without his roommate in it.

Hiccup was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a finger brush on his right arm. He looked over to see Toothless' glowing green eyes in the light of the small angel nightlight Hiccup had bought for Toothless.

"You okay?" Toothless whispered, his smooth voice hitting Hiccup with a shock, "You look a little shook up. What's the matter?"

"I'm fine bud, you should go back to sleep, it's two in the morning," Hiccup told him.

Toothless pulled his hand, causing Hiccup to put all his weight on his left one. Toothless entwined his fingers with Hiccup's.

"You should too, it's early. We're going to have to rake leaves today. You'll need the energy," Toothless cooed.

'Stop it!' Hiccup cursed in his head, 'Stop with the cute over protective-ness. It's not necessary.'

It was true though, Toothless had become extremely over protective of Hiccup. Every time Hiccup would work on his workbench making some craft, Toothless would be right there watching. Coaching him on how he cuts things. And heaven forbid if Hiccup ever got a cut or scrape. Toothless would react as though the world was ending.

"I don't need energy Tooth, I'll be fine. I'm sorry I woke you," Hiccup apologized.

Toothless scoffed, "_Please_! Wake me anytime you need me."

Hiccup smiled at his cute friend, and slowly lied back down.

"Fine, I'll sleep. But we really need to get back up soon anyway. I want to get the raking done," Hiccup said.

"That's fine. We have all day, unless you have something with your friends."

Hiccup shook his head, "Nothing that I know of… I'm all yours tomorrow."

Toothless laughed, "Good…"

Hiccup, one handedly, covered himself back up with the blankets and sighed. Feeling sleepy again.

Toothless wrapped his arm over Hiccup's waist and pulled him close. This was usual for Toothless. He, in honesty along with Hiccup, slept better when they were closer.

Hiccup smiled, smelling Toothless' wonderful scent. He put his left hand by his own heart.

"G'night Toothless... See you in the morning."

"'Night Hic…" Toothless sighed, placing his cheek on Hiccup's hair.

Soon the friends had finally fallen back to sleep… The whole time, their fingers were still entwined together…


	12. Friendly Way

Hiccup slipped on his grey coat, zipping it up to his shoulder. He ruffled his hair and opened the door that led into the garage. He walked out into the bitter garage, hitting the door opener.

The heavy white door creaked up, allowing a rush of autumn air blow Hiccup's hair around.

Hiccup wasn't too bothered by the cold; he wore long brown cargo pants, a long sleeve shirt, and his dark grey coat. Not ten seconds later, Toothless came tumbling out of the house, wearing his black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"_Damn_! Why does it have to be so cold?" He complained, rubbing his hands together in attempt to get them warm. Hiccup looked at his friend.

"Do you want a pair of gloves?" He offered, but Toothless shook his head.

"That's okay, thanks though."

Hiccup looked his friend over, "You look good."

Toothless smiled, "Thanks. So do you. But then again you always do."

Hiccup blushed lightly, "Yeah, sure."

They started over to the side of the garage where the rakes and garbage bags were. Hiccup picked up an orange rake and handed it to Toothless, then for himself he grabbed a green one that was slightly cracked. He snatched the garbage bags as well.

"Would I lie to you?" Toothless asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes. But thank you for saying so anyway."

Toothless rolled his eyes. Then followed Hiccup out of the garage, being mindful of the cars.

When they reached the slanted driveway, the smell of dry leaves greeted them. A smell that Hiccup was very fond of. He quite liked autumn; it was one of his favorite seasons. He didn't like winter too much though, too cold for him.

The two made their way up the hill that led to Hiccup's backyard. The big tree had nearly almost shed all of its leaves. But luckily it was the only tree that was on Hiccup's property.

When they reached the top Hiccup set down the box of rolled up garbage bags.

"Okay, we should start. Toothless, work a little more to the right, I'll start here…"

So they set to work, getting the job done as fast as they could so they could rush inside to get warm. It didn't take long really, just about thirty minutes. They talked the whole time though. Just talking about whatever came to mind. Nothing too important, just random stuff.

"Hiccup, do kids come here for Halloween?" Toothless asked.

"Tons of them! This is a very kid oriented neighborhood if you haven't guessed that already," Hiccup told him, moving all of the little leaf piles into one massive pile.

"Do you go out?" Toothless asked, completely serious.

Hiccup laughed, "Me? No! I give out candy. Are you going to help me?"

"I'll be wherever you are," Toothless said.

'Damn you,' Hiccup cursed mentally, 'That's the attitude that makes me like you!'

Finally Hiccup had the big pile raked and done. Toothless was working too, but not nearly as much as Hiccup.

The leaf pile was by far the biggest Hiccup had ever seen. It was, in all, about five feet in height. A human could get lost in it.

Hiccup sighed and looked at his work, he could hear Toothless walk up behind him.

"Wow, that's huge!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Yeah it's pretty big- whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless pushed him into the huge pile of leaves. Hiccup shook his head, trying to make out what just happened over Toothless' laughing. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with Toothless. But then he had an idea.

He pushed himself out of the leaves and stood up, glaring at Toothless.

"What the _hell_?" He growled. That shut Toothless up. He stopped laughing and became serious. His smile faded, leaving a very confused and nervous look.

"Really Toothless? _Really_? I just spent the whole time raking these stupid leaves while your lazy ass barely did anything, and you just _pushed_ me in and messed it all up! Really?"

Toothless looked as though he'd been smacked, he recoiled and began to stutter slightly, "Oh, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to m-make you made. I-uh-You can go inside, I'll take care of this. It'll take me only a minute-."

Hiccup couldn't keep up the act anymore; he'd never seen Toothless like this. He couldn't help feeling an amazing amount of guilt for his sick joke. So he stepped forward and with both hands grabbed Toothless' jacket and pulled him forward so that they both fell into the leaves together. Hiccup laughed and Toothless froze, more confused than ever.

Hiccup, who was lying next to Toothless, looked at his best friend, "Did you actually take me seriously?"

Toothless let out a sigh of relief, "Yes, I did."

"Toothless," Hiccup started, he grabbed onto Toothless' hand and held it, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You just scared me. That's how my dad used to yell at me," Toothless told him. Hiccup felt a little guiltier. He had mentioned his dad a while back. He was the one who decided to kick Toothless out once he had come clean about his sexuality. His mother really had nothing to do with him leaving. But his mother wasn't too happy with him being gay either.

"I'm sorry… You aren't angry are you?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"No, not at you. Never at you," Toothless answered. Hiccup could feel his friends heart beating fast and he was still breathing very hard.

"Toothless," Hiccup leaned a bit and placed a small kiss on Toothless' neck, "Calm down, I'm not mad."

A minute of silence passed before either of them said anything. But when they did, Toothless was the first to speak.

"Hiccup…" Toothless began, staring up at the grey cloudy sky, "I l-," he paused. Hiccup thought his heart was going to stop.

"I think it's going to rain," Toothless finished quickly. Hiccup sighed.

"Toothless. Were you going to say you love me?" Hiccup whispered.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, looking nervous, he spoke in a low slow voice, "_I love you_."

Hiccup felt his heart pick up pace. He thought he was going to burst, "You do?"

Toothless nodded. His green eyes were still full of worry.

It was Hiccup's heart now that was speeding up, "In a friend way or a different way?"

Toothless saw the chance and he took it, "In a friend way." He lied.

Hiccup felt his heart sink a little, "I love you too."

Toothless smiled, grasping Hiccup's hand firmer than before.

"In a friend way," He added. But also was lying.

They could lie to each other, but they couldn't lie to themselves. They both knew there was something more between them than friendship.


	13. Lustful Fantasies

After the two had put all the leaves into the white garbage bags and dragged them to the curb, they put the rakes back and went into the warm house.

When upstairs they both walked into the family room and sat together on the couch. Hiccup handed Toothless the remote for the television. Toothless turned it on and flipped through a couple of channels until he found a movie channel that had something amusing on. Toothless chuckled at whatever was on, that Hiccup quite honestly wasn't paying attention to. He was still so shocked at the words Toothless had spoken to him not an hour ago. He hoped he'd say those words again.

Hiccup shivered slightly, "Do you mind if I put on the fire?"

Toothless began to get up, "Let me do it."

But Hiccup stopped him, "I can use fire Toothless, I think I'm old enough."

"The last time you used fire you set yourself on fire. Are you sure you can handle it?" Toothless teased.

"Like you could do any better," Hiccup grunted.

"_Please_! I practically _breathe_ fire!" Toothless remarked, getting up and walking to the fireplace. Sure enough, he had the fire going in seconds. He walked back, with a proud smirk, "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiccup laughed, "You can light a fire that runs off of gas. All you have to do is twist the knob and light a match. A baby could do that!"

Toothless looked down at Hiccup, "And all you have to do is click the lighter, put the flame to the wick, and walk away."

Hiccup began to feel heat rush to his face, "Shut up."

"Should I teach you how to light a candle sometime?" Toothless continued. Hiccup punched his arm.

"You aren't going to let me forget that are you?" He asked.

"Nope!"

"Of _course_," Hiccup mumbled.

Sooner or later they both forgot about the little teasing and began to get comfortable on the couch. Hiccup moved his legs off of the floor and put them to the side of himself so he could get closer to Toothless. And like wise Toothless put his legs up and to the side. It was a usual way of sitting for the two of them. Comfortable.

Hiccup just let his mind and eyes wander. Not really in need for conversation, he was just enjoying Toothless' company.

Hiccup's eyes finally rested on Toothless, (like they usually did), he realized something. Toothless hardly ever didn't wear socks. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen him without socks. Then again, he'd never seen Toothless without a shirt.

'No…' Hiccup remembered, 'There was that one time when I sprayed him with the hose, but come to think of it though I've actually never seen Toothless in a bathing suit, just shorts. I haven't even seen him in boxers yet either. He's seen me in boxers,' Hiccup wasn't realizing that his mind was wandering, he was zoning out, 'I wonder if he looks good in boxers? Does he have muscular legs? I'm sure he does. I bet he does look good in boxers. Really good. I wonder if they ever feel tight on him. Like he needs to take them off…'

His mind began to flash back to the early that morning and he began to feel a bit heated.

"Hey!"

Hiccup jumped, snapping his head towards Toothless. He felt an extreme tightness in his pants that he hadn't noticed before, he blushed madly.

"You okay? You're zoning out," Toothless pointed out.

"Oh yeah, just a little tired is all," Hiccup told him, squeezing his legs to his waist, trying not to make it obvious that he was aroused.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Toothless asked. 'Not the right question Toothless,' Hiccup said mentally, 'Not the right question, not the right time.'

"I can meet you in there," Toothless added. Hiccup could feel the heat coming into his face as he blushed.

"Unless you want to sleep alone, which is fine."

"No, I do want to sleep with you," Hiccup caught what he said and he couldn't help his thoughts that kept getting dirtier and dirtier.

"Toothless, can you give me a minute?" Hiccup asked, getting up awkwardly, still trying to hide.

Toothless shrugged with a smirk, "Sure." He looked back to the television.

Hiccup took the chance to get away and scurried off of the couch and into the kitchen. He prayed that Toothless didn't see the big lump in his pants. He hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. He stood with his back against the white door. His hands immediately slid to the waist band of his cargos.

'Am I actually going to do this?' he asked mentally, 'Yes I am.' He decided, before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and slipping his hand underneath his boxers.

Toothless was still sitting on the couch, smiling to himself evilly. He knew that Hiccup was aroused. He was pretty observant with those kinds of things. He couldn't imagine what aroused him though.

'Maybe there was a pretty girl he liked on the television.'

Toothless was usually pretty modest and did a pretty decent job with controlling his sex drive, but even he had a wandering mind. He couldn't help but wonder about whom Hiccup was thinking about. Maybe he had some gorgeous model or beautiful common girl on his mind?

'Or, Astrid.' The thought made Toothless growl, 'It probably was Astrid. Hiccup obviously thought she was perfect. He completely adores her! The _bitch_! She leaves him like he's nothing. She doesn't know how lucky she was.'

Then a very curious thought had crossed his mind, 'Was Hiccup still a virgin?'

If he did, then he hoped it was to someone special. He certainly hoped it wasn't someone that gave him a one night stand. Or was it Astrid?

'Probably,' Toothless growled mentally, 'Oh just the thought of her tainting his beautiful innocence with her profanity! I'd kill her. I'd _so _kill her!'

Whether it had occurred to Hiccup or not, Toothless didn't know, but he defiantly was attracted to Hiccup, in more ways than one, Toothless often would catch himself thinking of Hiccup in secret moments. When he was alone Hiccup would cross his mind. Of course he couldn't help but feel guilty for 'using' Hiccup for his own needs. But he couldn't help it sometimes.

He'd never make any moves on him though. He knew there was no way that Hiccup could ever feel for Toothless in the same way Toothless felt for Hiccup, so he kept most (if not at times all) attraction concealed. He didn't want to ruin anything that they possibly had between them now.

It saddened Toothless though sometimes. He knew that in Hiccup's eyes he wasn't even an option. It was just beautiful females, Astrid especially. He wondered if they'd ever get back together. Toothless felt disgusted at the thought.

'Hiccup's too good for that slutty blonde,' He thought angrily, 'I bet she talked him into sex. I bet she didn't even give him a choice. She probably just wanted to get into his pants and then left him. The bitch obviously notice a good thing when she sees one. Hiccup is _amazing_, fucking _amazing_. If I ever catch her pushing him around there'll be hell to pay!"

But Toothless' anger high quickly faded, 'But he loves her. I can tell. I'd never do anything to interfere. Not with his happiness.'

Toothless sighed, 'Even if it means my own.'

"I wish I could tell him," Toothless whispered to himself.

"_Toothless_!" Hiccup gasped one final time, before feeling a rush of release and afterglow. He slid down the bathroom wall and shut his eyes.

"I wish I could tell him."


	14. Spilled (8:00)

Hiccup reached over and started the shower. He figured while he was in here he might as well get the shower ready. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, it read '8:00'.

"Already?"

He pushed himself off of the floor and began to pull off his shirt. He threw it aside and slid his pants off since they were already unbuttoned. He threw them and his boxers aside too.

He pulled a towel out from under the sink and set it by the entrance to the white tub-shower. He yawned sleepily. He pulled back the white shower curtain back and felt the water. It needed to warm up just a tad bit more. He pulled his hand away and stood there awkwardly waiting. In a minute or so he checked the temperature; it was at a decent temperature now, so he stepped in. The warm water greeted him. He loved the feel of it. So comforting. Toothless was warm, his skin felt naturally heated. He was like a personal heater. Hiccup was truly grateful to have him in his life. He was truly a blessing. He'd do anything for him. Yes Hiccup had come to accept it today, maybe there was more than a crush he felt for his friend. Far more…

Hiccup backed up a bit and spilled an open bottle of shampoo on the shower floor. The thick liquid flooded the water and headed down the drain.

"Oh damn!" Hiccup cursed, bending down to pick up the shampoo bottle. While crouched down, he shut the cap and set it on the shelf of the shower. He began to get up, but he didn't make it to standing.

"_Tooth_-!"

_**SMACK!**_


	15. Panic

Toothless heard his name called. It was Hiccup. It sounded desperate. But what could he want? He was in the shower wasn't he? What could go wrong in the…

'Shower…' Toothless thought.

Toothless scrambled up from the couch and into the hallway. He reached the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hiccup, are you okay? Did you call me?"

No answer.

He knocked again, "Hiccup?"

No answer still.

He tried the door handle.

Locked.

"_Hiccup_!" Toothless yelled, "_Dammit Hiccup can you hear me_?"

No answer still, 'This couldn't be happening. It couldn't!'

Toothless twisted the door handle again, harder this time. It wouldn't budge.

"Hiccup please! Answer me!" Toothless begged.

Still no answer. Toothless began to panic.

"What am I going to do! Shit, shit, shit!"

Toothless turned away from the door screaming "I'll be right back Hiccup! Hold on please!"

He ran to the basement and dashed down the stairs. He ran into the laundry room and to Hiccup's workbench, he searched for anything that could help. He grabbed a hammer and ran. Everything was in slow motion to him. He couldn't think straight, his surroundings appeared blurry.

He ran to the bathroom door and quickly tried to smash the handle open. No use, it only dented it. He tried again and again to break the metal but it was useless. He dropped the hammer on the floor and raced back down to the basement and to the workbench. He grabbed the biggest hammer he could find along with a crow bar.

When he reached the upstairs again he tried again to break the handle with the hammer. To his relief it broke. He pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge.

He'd have to break it down.

He ran back downstairs as fast as he could and desperately looked for whatever he could. He found an axe; it was his best bet and only hope. He ran back upstairs with the sharp tool and wasted no time getting to the bathroom door. He swung with all his might, hitting the wooden door with a great force.

The axe lodged itself in the door, creating a slit in the wood. He pulled back again and again, swinging as fast as he could, praying to God that Hiccup was alive. After five minutes of nonstop chopping, he made a break big enough to reach the door handle from the inside. He slipped his hand through and groped for the handle. He clicked it and opened it from the inside. He set the axe down and slammed his body against the door. It swung open with a tremendous force. He charged into the bathroom and moved the door out of the way.

"Hiccup!" He screamed, as he saw the edge of the white curtain was stained deep red. He ripped the curtain open and found a very unconscious Hiccup.

"Dammit no!" He screeched, diving forward to pull Hiccup up and cradle him.

"Please Hiccup, please!" He begged. His voice cracking.

He looked around and found Hiccup's phone sitting on the floor. He grabbed it and dialed 911.

"Hello?" The operator spoke.

"Hi! Please, send an ambulance, my friend just slipped in the shower. He's bleeding and unconscious!"

"What's your address?" The lady asked.

"Six eleven eight Caroline drive!" Toothless shouted.

"Okay, the ambulance is on its way."

"Thank you!"

He shoved the phone in his pockets and went back to Hiccup. The look on Hiccup's face filled him with anxiety. It was an empty and emotionless.

"Please Hiccup, wake up!"

The blood was gushing from a gash in the back of his head. Toothless put his hand where the source of the blood was, trying to stop the bleeding. He was getting soaked from both the water and the blood. He didn't care though.

He put his shaking fingers on Hiccup's throat. He felt for a pulse… He found none.

Tears filled his eyes, "Hiccup! No, no, no, no!"

He looked at his best friend, possibly dead in his arms. He began to cry. The tears running down his cheeks and onto Hiccup.

"Don't go! I love you! Don't go! I love you!"

But there was nothing he could do for the time being. Just cry and hold Hiccup in his arms. Praying to God that he was going to live. He'd give his life so Hiccup could live. Anything! Anything at all.

Toothless felt slightly faint himself, but he knew he had to stay strong. For Hiccup and himself. For the two of them.

"Hiccup, I swear, if you live I'll be your everything. I'll love you and take care of you. I'll do whatever you ask, just live! Please! I can't be without you!"

He cried until his head hurt and everything was becoming blurry. All except Hiccup. Hiccup was the only thing that mattered to Toothless. That was it. Nothing else.

"Please don't die… Please don't die… I need you… Forever… Don't… Don't…"

But Hiccup was too far gone. Toothless knew this. Was this it? Was Hiccup gone forever? He never even got to tell him that he loved him that way. He would give his bones so that he could. He didn't want to live without Hiccup. Not now, not ever.

"_Stay strong! Be alive! You mean the universe to me! Please! Can you hear me? Can you give me a sign? Please?_"

Toothless fell into hysteria, crying and screaming at Hiccup to be alive. Trying his hardest to find any kind of sign that Hiccup was still with him.

He heard a loud knock at the front door. He knew it was the paramedics. But he was so reluctant to let Hiccup go. He did so. Gently removing his hand which sent blood spilling more. He ran to the door and saw the doctors standing there.

"Where is he?" One asked him.

"He's in the bathroom… Please hurry!"

The two men hurried into the house.

Then Toothless remembered.

He pulled out Hiccup's flip phone and checked the contact list. He found the one he was looking for and hit call. He waited one ring, two rings, three rings, before someone answered.

"Hello?" The female voice asked.

"_Astrid! It's Toothless! Something happened to Hiccup!_"

* * *

**Review and Critique and I promise I'll have the next chapter up As Soon As Possible.**


	16. Hold You to That Promise

"Well _finally_ you're here!" Toothless hissed, letting go of a very unconscious Hiccup's hand and standing up. His shirt was still bloodied and tear stained under his black leather jacket. His eyes lit up with fury as Astrid entered the room.

"_What do you mean by that_?" Astrid asked, shutting the door to the room behind her .

"_What do I mean by that_?" Toothless blanched, "I called three hours ago Astrid. _Three_!"

"Yes smart ass! I can understand time you know-."

"Then why weren't you here _three _hours ago? Oh, that's right. You were with your friends and couldn't leave because you had planned the get together for a while now."

"That is a relevant excuse-."

"So as long as most of your friends are in decent health it's okay?" Toothless interrupted again.

"No! Why did you even call me anyway? I thought you hated my guts?" Astrid folded her arms over her chest.

"I _do_, Hiccup _doesn't._ I figured he'd want to see you when he woke up, or you would want to see him. But you really just should have stayed with your friends. That way I could be with Hiccup. He wouldn't have to deal with what a bitch you are. _I_ actually want to be with him!" Toothless bashed.

Astrid took a deep angry breath in, "What did you call me?"

"A _bitch_."

"I'm not a bitch! Don't act like you think of everyone else all the time!"

"You're right, I don't! I think of and care for Hiccup. Obviously way more than you ever have!"

"Oh what are you? Gay or something?" Astrid laughed.

"_Yes_! I am!" Toothless said defensively.

"What? Oh shit! Do you guys have something going on?"

"Hiccup and I have nothing going on! Are you kidding! He's far too good for me!"

"I'm so telling him!" Astrid threatened, putting her hands on her hips. But failing.

"He already knows, I told him a while back," Toothless smirked.

"Why didn't he tell me? _I'm_ his best friend after all!"

"Because he cares about how I feel. Don't act like you two are so close. Wow Astrid what a great friend you are. If Hiccup wouldn't have picked me, you know where'd he be? Dead! Where were you? Cause you certainly weren't there! It was _my_ name he called when he fell Astrid, not yours. And it was _I _who saved him, not you. _I _cried Astrid, I cried when I found him. You were too busy with your friends to give two fucks. _I_ called for the ambulance, _I _did. And _I _waited for him to come out of the emergency room, just to hold his hand because I feared for his life and I love him! He is _my _best friend and I love him like one. Astrid, he may pick you over me in the end for his best friend but I'll be damned if I let you get away with the thought that you're better for him than me!"

Astrid could only sneer, she really couldn't respond to Toothless' little speech. She was about to open her mouth when the doctor stepped in. She was a woman in her late twenties with shinning blue eyes and deep chestnut hair. She wore a white lab coat with a grey turtle neck sweater. She smiled a pearly white smile at the two frustrated young adults.

"Hello! I'm doctor Blackletter, but you can call me Julie. Which of you should I speak to about Hiccup?"

Before Toothless could even open his mouth Astrid spoke up.

"Me, I'm his girlfriend-."

"_Ex_-girlfriend actually," Toothless butted in, "She doesn't even see him often. I'm his roommate. I see him every day. I'd be the one to talk to about him."

"Oh, alright!" The doctor said, obviously liking the attractive and assertive Toothless more than Astrid, "Come with me Mr.?"

"Toothless," He added, holding out his hand to shake Julies. She shook his hand firmly and led him out into the hallway. Leaving the unconscious Hiccup and Astrid behind.

When they stepped into the busy hallway the doctor slid the door shut behind them. She turned to Toothless.

"So…" She began, "Roommate or Boyfriend?"

Toothless felt heated instantly, "Roommate."

The doctor rolled her eyes, "Sure. Okay well first off Hiccup has a concussion and will be very sensitive to heat. So try your hardest to limit the amount of heat he is in. Like be careful around fires, watch the sun, keep him out of crowded rooms, and limit the sexual activity-."

"Roommate!"

"Whatever. But I digress, anything that will cause his body to overheat could result in him fainting or passing out. Now you'll have to wake him up every hour or so to make sure he's okay. Just stay awake and shake him every other hour. So you have an excuse to cuddle him every night. Try not to lay completely on top of him. Oh, and really try hard not to make him sweat."

Toothless groaned at the lady's stubbornness, '_roommate…_' he thought, "Okay."

"Also. He may or may not have slight amnesia. Nothing major though. He may just forget little things. Like where he put his toothbrush or when the last time was when you two kissed or whatever the case is."

Toothless sighed, Julie just wouldn't give up!

"One thing to be worried about though is the fact that he is susceptible to falling asleep at any given time. So don't let him drive for about two months."

Toothless nodded.

"And lastly… This is on a serious note. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Toothless shrugged.

"Mr. Toothless, I've been a doctor for five years now, obviously not too long but enough to see my share of tragedies. I've seen terrible things. Dreams shattered, heart breaks, deaths of loved ones. After talking to every family that had lost someone or had some dream snatched away, the one thing they all have in common was regret. Regret for not accomplishing that dream sooner. For not saying goodbye. But the one I'd heard the most was regret for not expressing love for someone that they cared for so much. Now you can deny it all you want but you hadn't stopped holding his hand since you both got here. I don't know how Hiccup feels about you but I can tell just by looking that you feel something more than friendship towards him. When he wakes up, do yourself a favor, do both of you a favor, and spare yourself the regret of not telling him your feelings. Do you understand?"

Toothless didn't answer though; he was too taken back by the doctor's confrontation.

"Okay well think of it this way. If Hiccup died, right now, what would you regret not telling him? Find everything you'd regret. And tell him those things."

Toothless tried to say something, but every time he tried to talk his tongue would tie.

"I know I'm a doctor but if you want to talk or ask questions, I'm here!"

Toothless sighed, "He doesn't feel that way for me."

Julie laughed, "Well you don't know that. Guys usually don't have that great of sense on those matters. I haven't seen him react around you yet. But it's mostly the little things that matter. I can give you a signal or something when he does."

"Thanks," Toothless gave a sincere smile, "I appreciate it."

The doctor winked and opened the door again. She let Toothless in first.

Brilliant green eyes met Toothless' as he entered the hospital room. There was Hiccup, awake in the hospital bed, wearing a warm smile, which made Toothless' heart melt.

"Toothless," Hiccup gasped happily. Toothless sighed in relief.

"Hey," for the first time before the whole accident started, Toothless smiled.

"Come here," Hiccup commanded, letting go of Astrid's hand. Usually Toothless would have a problem with their hand holding but he was so happy to see Hiccup doing well he didn't mind at all. He made his way to the left side of the bed, where Astrid wasn't. Toothless stood there with his hands in his pockets. Hiccup reached with a frail hand and pulled his black haired friend downwards and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hiccup was clinging to him almost. He was shaky and qualm from blood loss still, though he had no problem attaching himself to Toothless.

Invisibly to Astrid and the doctor, Hiccup placed a tiny kiss on Toothless' neck, "_I love you, I'm glad you're here_." He whispered.

Toothless' face flooded with heat. He took his hands from his pockets and cradled Hiccup in a hug, pulling him off of the bed and pressing him to his chest.

"_I love you too_, _Hic_," Toothless whispered back, also placing a tiny kiss on Hiccup's ear. He gently began to set him back down on the bed, but Hiccup only squeezed tighter.

"Hiccup, you're going to have to let go now," Toothless laughed nervously, "C'mon."

"_Fine_," Hiccup groaned, he released his grip on Toothless. Allowing his friend to stand up straight and straighten himself out.

"Hello Hiccup, I'm Doctor Blackletter. How are you feeling?" Julie asked.

"My head hurts a little bit, but besides that I'm fine," Hiccup told her. Reaching out and snatching Toothless' hand and squeezing it tight.

Toothless blushed slightly, 'Why was Hiccup being all touchy in public? He didn't usually do this. He probably isn't thinking right with his head and all.'

Julie gave Toothless a look that said, "_Really_?" after she glanced at his and Hiccup's hands.

"Anyway, Hiccup. You're about ready to go home actually. Just let me get everything figured out and you can go. Call us if there's any trouble."

"Thank you," The two boys said in union. The doctor flashed another glance at Toothless and rolled her eyes…

The doctor had told Hiccup what was wrong with him, explaining what had happened and how his concussion would be essential to take care of. Then after, the two boys walked out of the hospital together, Hiccup not liking the afternoon sun very much. He squinted as the sunlight hit his face. When they had reached the car, Toothless opened the passenger seat door for Hiccup and then made his way into the driver seat. He drove home carefully as Hiccup dozed off every now and then.

Hiccup put a hand to his head, "Damn that sun hurts! Why is it so bright today?"

Toothless shrugged, "I'm not sure. It seems fine to me."

"Oh," Hiccup sighed, "So what are we going to do for the next couple of months?"

"Well I'm sure you're going to kick me out once you get better," Toothless chuckled, "Because you aren't going be alone too often."

Hiccup smiled, "I can hardly see that happening Tooth. You might get sick of me though!"

Toothless looked over at Hiccup, "Never."

Hiccup stared at Toothless practically the whole ride home. When they finally got there, the repair man was just leaving. Toothless called him and had him replace the bathroom door so it wasn't a mess when Hiccup got home. He would have to buy a new shower curtain though.

Toothless cautiously walked behind Hiccup as they made their way up the basement stairs and into the hallway of the home. The two decided to go sit in the patio. Both sat together on the wicker sofa. Hiccup rested his head on a pillow that he placed on Toothless' lap. He stared up at Toothless, like wise Toothless looked down at Hiccup.

"So," Hiccup began, fiddling with Toothless' still blood stained shirt, he looked at Toothless with great curiosity, "Who saved me?"

"I did," Toothless told him, "I had to axe down the door. That's why the carpenter was here."

Hiccup blinked in surprise, "Oh. Well. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Toothless laughed, "Hiccup, I didn't care about anything at that point except for your life. So don't apologize."

Hiccup blushed, "Thanks bud."

Toothless smirked, "Any day Hiccup. Any day."

Hiccup looked up at Toothless in utter admiration. Toothless looked down at Hiccup in amazement. Such a beautiful boy was in his life.

"I'm so lucky," Toothless muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, completely confused, his mouth slightly agape in wonder.

Toothless smirked, "I'm blessed to have such an amazing person in my life…"

Toothless leaned down slowly and placed a loving kiss on Hiccup's lips. Hiccup's heart immediately sped up, nearly pounding out of his chest. Toothless could practically hear his friend's heart beating hard and fast. He pulled away quickly and smirked again.

"The doctor says I have to keep your heart rate and temperature down. So I can't do that too much," Toothless paused, "I can't give you kisses all the time."

Hiccup sighed, "Well promise you'll give me some again."

"I promise," Toothless said. Running a hand through Hiccup's hair.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"I hope you will," Toothless laughed. Hiccup smiled, wearing one of his cutest smiles. Toothless couldn't resist. He leaned down again and pressed his and Hiccup's lips together again. It lasted even longer than the last one. Hiccup yelped and blushed from the second surprise kiss.

"Hopefully that will hold you over for a little bit."

"Yeah but not for long," Hiccup smirked. Settling down in Toothless lap to fall asleep.


	17. How Much Money!

The sound of rain pattered on the roof, waking the sleeping Hiccup. He slowly peeked at the room around him. His room came into view, blurry at first, then it became clearer after a moment. He yawned, feeling the cold of room. He defiantly needed to turn up the heat.

He reached over to the left of him, trying to find Toothless, but to Hiccup's surprise, he found nothing. The bed wasn't even warm. He could have sworn he fell asleep with him last night. Toothless wouldn't leave to go into his room, they always would sleep together.

Hiccup pushed himself up and looked around the room, just to make sure he wasn't wrong. Sure enough, Toothless wasn't there. Hiccup frowned. Was something wrong?

Hiccup threw the bed sheets aside and got out of bed. He walked to the door and opened it quietly, just in case if Toothless was asleep in his room. But as he walked into the hall he saw that Toothless' door was open and the room empty. Hiccup continued forward into the kitchen. He walked to the window and stared out. The snow covering the ground was slowly being melted by the warm rain. He was praying that the winter snow would be done soon. But of course it never would. Not for a while. He really did feel like it was the snowiest place in the world. All it did was snow and rain. Sunshine was rare during the summers, but lately the summers were nice.

To Hiccup's surprise, he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and pull him close. A pair of warm lips pressed against his neck.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up this early," A smooth voice said from behind Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Well what time is it?" Hiccup asked, falling back to let Toothless hold his weight.

"Nine o'clock exactly," Toothless laughed, "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't wake up until eleven."

"Why is that? Were you doing something bad?"

"Very bad," Toothless growled playfully. Hiccup turned around to face him and Toothless pecked his lips. Hiccup smirked at the black haired boy, his amazing roommate.

Just then Toothless put something in Hiccup's hand. Hiccup looked down and saw a small box. He gave Toothless a crooked glance and lifted the box to eye level.

"What's this for?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless laughed, "Ah, Saint Valentine's day maybe? Or something like that."

Hiccup felt confused, was Saint Valentine's Day today? It was all so fast. And what did Toothless get him? And why?

"Are you going to open it?"

Hiccup nodded and carefully opened the box. Inside was a charm, a gold one at that, in the shape of an 'H'. Hiccup looked up with a disbelieving smile and without warning started babbling uncontrollably.

"Toothless! You didn't have to get me this! Damn! I feel like shit! I didn't get you anything! I'm so sorry! I didn't even know Valentine's Day was today-."

Toothless cut him off, "It's okay Hiccup! Really! Don't worry! You're the best gift I could ever have."

Hiccup blushed. He looked over the charm. It also had a gold chain. It seemed to shimmer in the faint light. "Hey, let me see the receipt."

Toothless' smile dropped, "Why don't you like it?"

"No, I love it! I want to see how much you paid for this," Hiccup told him reassuringly.

"I didn't pay too much," Toothless lied, knowing Hiccup would freak out if he saw the price of the jewelry.

"C'mon let me see," Hiccup pushed. Toothless let go of Hiccup and backed up defensively. He made a faulty move when he put his hand in his pocket to assure he hadn't dropped the receipt. Hiccup saw him do it. When Toothless realized it he backed away farther. But it drove Hiccup forward. He set the gift on the counter.

He then shot his arm forward and grabbed Toothless' shirt and pulled him forward.

"Show me the paper Toothless."

"You know that you mean a lot to me, I wanted to get you something nice-."

He shut his mouth as Hiccup grew impatient and decided to stuff his hand into his friend's pocket himself and grab the paper. Toothless, shocked at the gesture, was delayed in snatching the paper back.

Hiccup un-crinkled the paper and gawked at the price he saw.

"Hey! Give it b-."

"_The necklace was four hundred dollars?_" Hiccup asked for confirmation. Toothless blushed.

"Maybe, give or take a few dollars."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I may have put that part on my credit card. I could have paid the rest in cash. But you'll never know," Toothless spat out quickly.

"Toothless! _How much was in cash_?"

Toothless, shifted his weight, "Just two hundred dollars."

"Just two hundred dollars! That's six hundred! Oh Toothless!"

"I wanted to buy you something nice," Toothless told him, pulling him close into a hug. Hiccup sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, "You're my best friend. And hopefully my Valentine."

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure. But you didn't need to buy me expensive things. You're crazy," Hiccup laughed. But they both were unsteady at the term 'Best friend' because it didn't seem to fit. They were always together and wouldn't be able to be parted for long without one of them (usually Hiccup) saying, "Well I have to call him," or "He's expecting me home." They kissed all the time and would hold hands sitting up late. Up all night talking, watching movies, and then fall asleep together to top it all off. Astrid and Toothless had made up and she'd come over more often. She also noticed the fact that they defiantly had something going on. But she also could tell that neither of them quite knew it for themselves. Yet she was very supportive of it. She could tell how happy Hiccup was with him and realized how nice of a guy Toothless really was. Messing with him wasn't in her best interests anymore.

In fact almost everyone that came in contact with the two commented and asked if they were 'an item' but the two would always respond with a blush and a 'No, just friends.'

Toothless let go of Hiccup and pecked his lips, "Put your necklace on and get dressed."

Hiccup sighed; the kisses were always too short, "Why?"

"I'm taking you out to eat. Astrid's meeting us."

Hiccup groaned, "Toothless, stop it with the money! What else did you buy me? A limo and a chauffeur?"

Toothless chuckled, "Possibly."

Hiccup groaned and reached behind him to grab the necklace and head to his bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

**Review and critique as a Valentines gift for me! Maybe? If not, Happy Saint Valentine's Day to you anyway! L.o.L. (Lots of Love!)**


	18. Dreams Fulfilled

Toothless' eyes snapped open. The sound of light snoring was in his ear. He smiled, knowing exactly where the noise was coming from. Hiccup was sound asleep, curled up next to him. His breath was brushing across Toothless' neck, warm as usual. Hiccup's one arm was below his head, giving himself support, and the other on Toothless' chest. He was clutching Toothless' white t-shirt in his sleep, leaving a circle of wrinkles and probably leaving a stretched out patch. But to be honest he was getting used to all of his stretched out sleeping shirts. Hiccup had a habit of stretching all of his shirts, unconsciously though.

The sleeping boy was literally one of the most beautiful creatures that Toothless had ever seen. And he honestly loved him with all his heart. But Toothless was too scared to say anything. He knew though he'd have to tell him sooner or later. Usually if Toothless wanted some boy he'd make himself fierce, strong, and seductive. It was like he could have them under a spell and then he could play with their hearts all he wanted. But this wasn't just some boy, no. This was Hiccup. And Hiccup meant the world to Toothless. He wouldn't want to try to charm Hiccup with petty saying and compliments. Hiccup was too good for that.

Hiccup stirred slightly in his sleep, restless from one of his dreams about Toothless. His dreams had become even more explicit as of late. It would leave him so sweaty and out of breath when he'd wake up he'd feel filthy, one time he had to take a shower afterwards.

"_Toothless…_" Hiccup groaned, not discretely at all, his hands gripping his friend's shirt tighter.

Toothless was surprised to hear his name being called by Hiccup and figured he was awake.

"Yeah?" Toothless answered. He waited for a response but he didn't get one.

Hiccup's breathing became heavy and he began to stir, "Toothless…"

Toothless poked Hiccup's shoulders and then shook him lightly.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Toothless whispered.

Hiccup only moaned more. So Toothless shook him hard.

"Hey!" Toothless said, a little louder this time. But still he wouldn't wake and all the shaking made the dream seem more realistic. But Toothless only shook Hiccup even harder, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup woke with a start and yelped. It took a second for him to realize what happened and then he felt nervous quickly. One second he was dreaming that Toothless and he were being intimate and then he wakes up from that dream by Toothless looking down at him.

"T-toothless! When… What's wrong?" Asked Hiccup, scrambling to get an excuse for being aroused as he was.

"I was going to ask you the same thing! You kept moaning and squirming. I thought something was wrong!"

By now Hiccup was beyond embarrassed. The redness of his face was so deep that it was most likely visible to Toothless in the pale April moonlight. Hiccup didn't know. But he most certainly didn't like the grievous smile that spread across his face.

"So you must have had _some_ nightmare!" He concluded.

Hiccup nodded, relieved, "Yeah, it was scary," He agreed, playing along if it'd get him out of this situation.

"Who were you with Hic?" Toothless continued. Hiccup thought quickly.

"Er-, Astrid and I were being chased. That's all."

"Really? Astrid you say?"

Hiccup nodded.

"_Oh_!" Toothless exclaimed, "That's why you were moaning my name. It makes sense!"

Hiccup froze. He thought he was going to die on the spot. He hoped he would, possibly a heart attack. Something quick so he wouldn't have to bear the awkward silence that filled his bedroom.

"I-uh-I didn't," he lied, rather poorly too.

"Yes you did!"

"Fine I did! But I was dreaming that I was lost and you had to find me. That's why I was calling your name."

"_Sure_!" Toothless laughed, "So you're sweaty, hot, and out of breath because you _weren't_ dreaming about having sex with me."

The words coming from Toothless' mouth were low and sexy. It made chills ripple up Hiccup's spine and he moaned slightly under his breath before he could stop himself.

"See, what was that?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup didn't have an answer.

"So you say that you didn't dream about me fucking you. I don't exactly believe you. Now give me a chance to prove one of us wrong," Toothless said, turning on his ultimate charm.

Hiccup shuddered slightly, but remained strong, "_Please_! I don't dream about having sex with guys. That's your job!" he said rather rudely.

"Yeah, yeah," Toothless chuckled, pushing up from the bed, "Now if _I'm _right, you should still be aroused from the dream because I woke you up early."

"And if I'm right?" Hiccup asked, extremely nervous.

"What do you care? You know you're not."

"You seem pretty convinced so why do you want to try to prove it?"

"Well for two reasons," Toothless said, "One, because I want you to admit it."

Hiccup gulped, "And the second reason?"

"Because I want to," Toothless growled. Just like he usually did in Hiccup's dreams.

He crawled his way over Hiccup and looked down at him. He reached for Hiccup's hands and before he could refuse he pinned each of them above his head.

"Just tell me when you want to admit it… Just don't tell me too soon," He laughed evilly. Pressing his lips to Hiccup's.

It seemed at first it would be easy for Hiccup not to say anything or admit anything that he'd been dreaming of in the past and that night, but Hiccup underestimated Toothless greatly.

Toothless gently ran the tip of his tongue over Hiccup's slightly parted lips slowly and thoroughly. He let go of Hiccup's hands and ran his own down Hiccup's sides.

Hiccup just kept still and tried not to make a sound, but it was so difficult because he'd longed for this moment for what felt like forever. He was unbelievably nervous though. Even though he'd fantasize constantly about all the things he'd love Toothless to do to him, he couldn't help feeling so nervous about letting Toothless look at his body. Some days he'd compare himself to Toothless and think 'There is no way he'd be attracted to me like that.' And one day decided that it wasn't even possible for them to be in a physical relationship at all. But Toothless didn't exactly think along those lines.

He began to place kisses down the right side of Hiccup's jaw line until he got to his neck. The sound of Hiccup's heart pounding only led him further into a lusty rage. He pressed his mouth against the soft part of Hiccup's neck and bit down until he drew blood.

"_Ow_!" Hiccup hissed, breaking his self-promise and wrapping his arms around Toothless.

Toothless began to suck on the bite he left. He licked the blood away slowly, careful not to hurt Hiccup further. He began to pull up on Hiccup's shirt, revealing his slightly muscular stomach and lower chest.

He pulled away from Hiccup for a moment and tried to pull Hiccup's shirt off, but Hiccup held it down. Toothless became annoyed. He examined the shirt for a second.

"Fine! You win," Toothless lied, "Sorry about your neck, goodnight!"

He dropped next to Hiccup and shut his eyes. Hiccup was beyond confused at this point and slightly pissed at himself. One of his dreams might have had a chance of coming true and he ruined it because of his pride.

He sat there for a moment before swallowing his pride and getting a little courage. He poked Toothless.

"You won. I did dream about you."

Toothless opened one eye, "I knew it. Now what is it you'd like?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, "Could you, could _we_ maybe do that a little more. Just a little more?"

Toothless pretended to give it some thought, and then he said, "Maybe tomorrow."

Hiccup's heart fell and he blushed even harder than before, "Oh."

"I have one question for you though?" Toothless said, still with one green eye open.

"Yeah?"

"Was I on top or bottom?"

Hiccup got butterflies, "Top," he finally choked out.

"That's all I needed to know!" Toothless said, reaching forward with both hands and ripping Hiccup's white A-shirt in half from the bottom up. Hiccup gasped as Toothless pulled him down quickly and began to suck on his ear.

"I'll buy you a new one I swear!" Toothless told him.

Hiccup's own heart beat was almost distracting to himself it was thumping so loud and fast. He wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck and pulled him closer. Toothless' unique scent was filling his nose and making his head spin.

The feel of Toothless' breath on Hiccup's neck drove him insane. It was so much better than any dream he could have had. Dream Toothless couldn't compare to the real Toothless. Nothing could.

Toothless slipped his hands underneath the band of Hiccup's boxers and nearly ripped those too. Hiccup helped by kicking them off when he could.

Hiccup didn't have fear anymore after he was completely clothes-less. He actually felt confident. He felt empowered to have Toothless above him, just biting and clawing on his body.

Toothless put his lips to Hiccup's and breathed his breath into him; Hiccup took it eagerly, kissing back with a force that shocked Toothless. Hiccup could tell that Toothless was surprised. So Hiccup, feeling even braver, but his legs up and rested them on Toothless' waist and then pulled up on Toothless' shirt. Once he had taken it off, it revealed all of Toothless' muscles. His body looked so delicious to Hiccup. So incredibly delicious.

Hiccup broke the kissing and growled in Toothless' ear, "_Will you take your boxers off already_?"

Toothless blinked in surprise but quickly did what Hiccup asked and tossed them aside and went back to kissing the auburn. This time he broke the kiss and leaned down and licked Hiccup's stomach all the way up to his collar bone, where he bit again. Even though it hurt Hiccup didn't do anything but moan, low and long. Toothless licked away even more blood that emerged from the huge and obvious bite mark that was on his neck and now on Hiccup's lower neck.

But soon all the foreplay wasn't enough for Hiccup. He looked at Toothless and growled hungrily, much differently than he did in his dreams.

"Take me Toothless!"

And just like in the dreams, Toothless smiled evilly and leaned forward to once more kiss Hiccup, before taking him…

Hiccup woke up next morning dazed and slightly sore. Not just his backside was sore, but his legs, neck, arms, and back. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Toothless looking right at him.

"Good morning," The black haired boy said. Hiccup glanced around and noticed that they both were covered up by his bed sheets.

Hiccup stretched and noticed that his legs were entwined with Toothless'.

"Well," Hiccup began, "Thank you."

Toothless laughed, "_Thank you_? You're thanking me for having sex with you?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I guess I am."

"Well it was my pleasure. Literally."

Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup? Can I ask you something? I meant to ask you last night."

"When? Before you got," Hiccup paused to think of the right word, "_distracted_? Sure go ahead."

"Well, this probably is the weirdest time to ask this, but. Would you consider being, uh, my boyfriend?" Toothless asked, hopefully.

Hiccup blinked, "You mean I wasn't before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean when you think about it, we've been dating for a while. I mean we've been living together for almost a year now and more than half of that year we couldn't stay away from each other or keep our hands to ourselves. So I think that counts."

Toothless gave it some thought, "I guess you're right."

Hiccup pecked Toothless' lips quickly before snuggling closer into Toothless chest to rest for a little while longer before they had to get up.

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long to write! And I'm also sorry that i didn't write all the way, i don't write like that. I apologize if i let you down. Please review and critique and i may have the next chapter up tonight.


	19. I Knew It!

The crowd of people gasped as the man pulled the gun and shot the man next to him by surprise. Everyone flinched, even Astrid, all except Hiccup and Toothless. They were too busy paying attention to each other to be spooked by a drive in movie.

The lot of them decided to go to a drive in movie and sit out on picnic blankets. So that's what they did. They went to see a movie called 'The Last Regret.' It was an action movie that both boys never had an intention of watching.

They weren't too cuddly around the rest of their friends though. They acted more like best friends under someone else's watch. But of course when they were alone they were much more 'touchy feely.'

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Awesome," Ruffnut agreed as the blood went everywhere when the man was shot.

"Uh, guys? I don't think this movie's that good after all. Maybe I should go-," Fishlegs began, but Snotlout cut him off.

"Ah stop being such a baby!"

Hiccup looked around quickly at his friends to see if they were looking and when he was sure they weren't, he grabbed onto Toothless' hand. Toothless smiled and gave Hiccup's hand a squeeze. Hiccup was also tempted to sneak a kiss as well, but thought that that could end badly. That would need quite a bit of explaining. But what was he supposed to do? Spend a whole two hours and a half without locking lips with his boyfriend? It was almost near painful. Just looking at Toothless gave him wild thoughts. So how was he supposed to sit next to him in a dark field with only the light of the screen in front of them and not do something?

"What's this movie about Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless shrugged, "Beats me. I'm busy looking at you."

The movie seemed to drag on with no visible end. To cure himself of utter boredom, Toothless had decided to play with the tassels of Hiccup's grey hoodie.

Astrid was sitting beside them on the blanket. She looked over at Hiccup who had the perfect expression of 'What am I doing here?' plastered on his face. She poked his ankle.

"I can see you're really interested in this movie," she laughed. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Do you even remember the title?" she asked.

"No. Something about regrets I think."

Astrid laughed, "Since you're so bored can you and your date go get me something to eat?" Hiccup knew she didn't mean 'date' literally, but she didn't know how right she was.

"Yeah sure, what would you like?" Hiccup asked, elbowing Toothless who was currently day dreaming.

"Can you get me some popcorn and a Coke?"

"Diet or regular?" He added, starting to get ready to move. Checking around him to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind.

She thought for a moment, "Diet, no regular… Never mind diet."

Hiccup nodded eager to get out the lot where the cars were parked. He got up, followed by Toothless. They made their way through the crowded drive in to get to the concession stand. The whole place was extremely dark so it was extremely hard to see where they were walking. The walk to the concession stand was almost near hazardous since they could barely see two feet in front of them. Hiccup was almost nervous that he'd end up walking into a car or something else that was probably expensive.

It was dark by the concession stand. The only light to be seen were two lamp lights that hung by the employee entrance to the tiny brick building. The building itself seemed old; it probably was the original stand from when the movie was first built. The brick was mossy and their seemed to be spiders hanging by the old lamps.

"_Damn_ is that movie boring?" Hiccup laughed. Toothless laughed too.

"Well, being with you isn't bad. But the movie though! We couldn't have all gone out to eat. Or not gone out at all?" he chuckled.

"You were the one who said he wanted to do something!" Hiccup reminded him. Reaching the building, Hiccup walked along carefully just to make sure he wouldn't walk into the brick wall.

"True, but," he paused, grabbing Hiccup's waist and whispering in his ear, "I wanted to spend the night with you."

"What would we be doing if we weren't out with everyone?" Hiccup asked as he turned around to face Toothless.

"I can come up with a whole entire list of things we could have done ourselves _without_ being watched," he chuckled evilly, pressing his lips to Hiccup's. Hiccup put his arms around Toothless' neck and melted into the kiss. Now Hiccup himself could come up with a whole list that they could be doing themselves. Some of them far too tempting to ignore.

There was an odd noise coming from the cars in beside them, even though it was rather dark they didn't want to risk being seen. So broke the kiss and made their way to the front window of the stand.

Hiccup ordered the food for Astrid and, through some persuading, stopped Toothless from paying for it. Toothless' phone sounded, he pulled it out and began to read something on it. His face was grim.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked when he saw his boyfriend's expression.

Toothless shook it off, "its fine, just a weird text from someone in my family. They love to bother me."

"Oh," Hiccup said as he began to walk back to their friends.

"Hic, when's this movie over?" He asked, helping Hiccup with the popcorn and stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

He thought for a moment, trying to remember what time the sign at the entrance said the movie was over, "I think it ends at ten or ten thirty."

"Its nine thirty now, so we still have an hour or so," Toothless told him, "What if we just, I don't know, disappeared and left or something?"

Hiccup smirked at the idea, "They'd worry."

"I can kidnap you, that'll give them something to worry about," Toothless said coyly, pecking Hiccup's cheek from behind.

When they reached their group, there was a mix of expressions. Snotlout looked bored, Fishlegs looked terrified, the twins looked excited, and Astrid looked unnaturally neutral.

"_Thanks_!" She whispered when Hiccup handed her the popcorn and Coke.

She looked over at Toothless when he sat down, "_Thanks_!" She whispered to him.

"You're welcome," Toothless and Hiccup both said in union.

Astrid chuckled and rolled her eyes. Hiccup noticed she was wearing a rather devilish smile; something that Hiccup knew was never a good sign. She acted as though she had a very dirty secret.

Hiccup tried to think of what possibly could be making her grin like that, but he couldn't think of anything.

Soon, to Hiccup's and Toothless' relief, the movie ended. They all thought that the ending was rather stupid though. Hardly any of them could tell you what the movie was about. So they all agreed that it was probably not a good idea to do this again.

Snotlout asked if they were going anywhere after the movie, suggesting that they all go out to eat. Hiccup and Toothless felt a little dreadful, not wanting to be dragged to another place. But Astrid spoke up.

"Maybe another night, I bet Hiccup and Toothless have something to do," She looked over at Hiccup and Toothless for confirmation. They both nodded.

"Yeah maybe another night," Hiccup smiled, stuffing his hands in his grey hoodie pockets.

"Sounds good!" Astrid exclaimed, "Goodnight guys!" She turned and began to head back to her car. The other took that as a signal to begin to head to their vehicles.

Finding Toothless black car in the dark of the field was rather difficult. They walked up to who knows how many cars thinking it was theirs. Soon Toothless had to grab the keys and unlock the doors to see the headlights.

The grass where they were walking on made a weird crunching sound when they walked, mostly because it had gravel sprinkled all around it. It was annoying to Hiccup because he kept getting it in his sneakers, it made it hard to walk. He would defiantly have to take a shower when he got home.

They were thankful however that April was near over and May would be coming. That meant warmer temperatures. April was always pretty cold where they were. Though all the snow had melted, it still would never fail to be a little bitter.

When they reached the car most people were beginning to drive out of the huge field. Hiccup opened the passenger door and climbed in. The leather seats were freezing cold, but luckily the car had seat warmers.

Toothless was next to climb in the car. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. The engine roared to life.

It was rather difficult getting out of the field with all of the cars attempting to leave at once, but once they were on the road it was much easier driving.

The night sky was completely filled with stars; the big dipper was extremely visible on the dark highway. There weren't too many lights on the highways, but plenty cars.

Hiccup suddenly felt rather tired now that he was finally sitting down. He yawned and leaned his head on Toothless' shoulder. Once he was sure that Toothless didn't mind, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He thought about the movie a little bit, trying to recall some parts of it. He couldn't though. So he began to think about his favorite subject of thought, which was Toothless. He began to remember that he had gotten a text that he said was 'weird'. Hiccup was going to ask if anything was wrong, but Toothless didn't show any signs of there being anything wrong so Hiccup let it go. He also remembered Astrid's mischievous grins and strange acting. Why did was she being so smug tonight? She wasn't when they first arrived there. Her attitude seemed to change after they got back from getting her food. She couldn't have been off about that. Maybe something happened while they were gone? Hiccup didn't know. But he did know that he was losing consciousness speedily. He could feel sleep beginning to take over him when his phone buzzed.

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He clicked it on. It read: 'New Message; Astrid.'

He pressed the view button and waited for it to load. When it did Hiccup almost had a heart attack. He was stunned for a moment, but then laughed.

"Ah shit!"

"What?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup smiled, and then he showed the phone to Toothless. Toothless smiled.

"Ah shit!" he repeated.

They both laughed for at it for a little bit and then Toothless spoke.

"Send that to me! I want it!" He smirked.

"I'll be sure to do that!" Hiccup smirked back.

He looked at his phone again. Clicked on the picture and saved it. How could he not?

Astrid had followed the two, moments after they left, because she had changed her mind and didn't want a diet Coke anymore. But when she caught up to them, she found them by the concession stand, kissing. And how in the world was she going to resist that picture perfect moment.

The caption below the picture on Hiccup's phone read 'I knew it! Wish you would have told me though!'

* * *

Please Review and Critique if you could! :) 


	20. Your Heart

The day was extremely hot and not a breeze for miles around found. There were millions of kids out side of their homes playing around in the scorching heat. The flowers outside were beginning to come into full bloom. The whole world seemed to come to life in a couple of days. It was almost near perfect. And the two boys found themselves spending more time outside in the sunshine.

But today was the hottest, though it was said to thunderstorm later in the day, it was still one of the best days of the year.

"See you Toothless!" Hiccup called over his shoulder as he left the house.

"See you! Hurry home, but have fun!" He called after his boyfriend. Hiccup opened the car door to Astrid's car and saw Astrid sitting in the driver seat.

"Hey!" she greeted him.

"Hey!" Hiccup responded, climbing into the car and shutting the door.

"Are you ready?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded, "Good! I was hoping you'd come with me! I was dying to go!"

"You needed an escort to go get ice-cream?" Hiccup laughed. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Well that and," she paused, backing out of the drive way, "_You've_ got a ton to tell me that you haven't been."

"That too I guess."

When they were driving out of Hiccup's neighborhood that's when the questions came.

"So when did you guys start kissing and stuff?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, "After my concussion I think."

Astrid laughed, "I thought I saw you kiss his cheek in there! But I wasn't too sure."

Hiccup laughed half-heartily, "Yeah."

"Hey, there still aren't any hard feelings are there? I mean 'cause Toothless is a pretty amazing person and I see that now. He's not still mad is he?"

"Toothless? Naw, he loves you!" He laughed.

"Well if you say so!" Astrid smiled.

"I do say so," Hiccup responded sarcastically.

"So when did you guys start officially dating?" She asked, "I've asked you thousands of times before, but you kept saying you guys were just friends."

Hiccup sighed, "I don't know really. He asked me when I woke up about two weeks ago. I told him that I thought we'd been dating for a while."

Astrid smiled smugly, "Can I ask you what you were doing in bed with him?"

Hiccup felt a little heated in the face, "He always sleeps with me every night."

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, "Really?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it! I'm just trying to figure out why he waited for that morning to ask you. Did he buy you something the night before? Or did he say something?" Astrid asked evilly.

Hiccup felt his ears blush. He remembered exactly what they were doing the night before he asked him, "No, nothing."

"Are you sure?" Astrid pushed on.

"Yes I'm positive," Hiccup laughed.

"Whatever," Astrid said, giving up, "So how are things going on other terms? Like how's everything else."

"Everything's going pretty well for me! I couldn't be happier. I can't' wait for summer."

"I know, neither can I! How's Stoick?"

"Oh he's doing alright. I haven't heard from him in a while though."

Stoick was Hiccup's father who was a veteran from the army. He was an ex-general. He was rather strict, so growing up Hiccup had an interesting time living up to his expectations.

"How are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm doing pretty well actually!" she answered, turning the corner to reach the ice-cream place named 'Maria's'.

"That's great!" Hiccup smiled.

Astrid pulled into the very tiny parking lot next to the building. They climbed out of the car and walked closer to the white building. It was a small building with a big window carved into the side of it. That was where you ordered. Then there was a door to enter the little shack. There was a hair salon next door to it. Hiccup had never been in there, but he heard it was older. They approached the window and read the flavors. Hiccup saw what he wanted and asked Astrid if she was ready to order. She said she was.

When they came to the window a girl with long black hair and a name tag titled 'Carol' opened the sliding glass, "Hi! Welcome to Maria's."

"Hi!" Astrid began, "I'll have a blue moon ice-cream in a cup please."

"Sure! What size?" Carol asked her.

"Medium please," Astrid responded.

Carol looked to Hiccup, "And for you?"

"I'll have a strawberry ice-cream cone please. Medium," He told her.

"Okay!" she said, shutting the glass window and going to make the ice-cream. She came back and opened the window with her elbow. She handed the cup and cone to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Thanks," they said in union.

"That'll be five fifty," she told them. Hiccup reached into his pocket and handed her six dollars. He took the change and put it in the tip jar that was sitting by the napkins. Astrid grabbed about five napkins and stuffed them into her pocket.

Around the corner of the building there were two rusty benches that desperately needed painted. It was the only place to sit so Astrid sat down followed by Hiccup. They ate their ice-cream in silence for a few moments.

The silence was interrupted by Astrid, "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"You're happy right?"

Hiccup smiled, "I am. Very happy."

Astrid smiled, "Good, I'm glad. Hiccup, I know I wasn't too good to you when we were together. And I'm really sorry about that. But I do have to say, that I'm more than happy that you're still my best friend. And I'm really happy that you're happy. Because Toothless seems perfect for you."

"So you're not bothered by my dating Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

She shook her head, "No not at all! I think it's sweet. Plus how could you not? You don't find too many guys like that," she said as she took a bite of her ice-cream.

Hiccup laughed under his breath, "Thanks Astrid. Really, thank you," he told her, placing a hand on her knee.

"Anytime!" she said, she ate another spoon full of ice-cream.

"I have one question for you though?"

Hiccup looked at her.

"Are you gay?"

Hiccup chuckled and moved his hand off of Astrid's knee and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know really. I haven't thought about it."

"And you don't have to know. Just let your heart guide you," she smirked, "Was dating me that bad though? Did I like scar you?"

They both laughed together, enjoying the rest of their food.

They climbed back into the car and Astrid began to drive. They talked all the way home about all the different things they planned to do for the summer. It was rather interesting what their plans were. They both decided that they all needed to get together all summer long and _not _go to drive in movies.

"Yeah I don't want to do that again!" Astrid agreed.

"So what are we all going to do over the summer?" Hiccup asked.

"Speaking of all of us. Are you going to tell the others?"

"Tell the others what?" Hiccup asked, changing the station on the radio to 'Hits 1'.

"About your boyfriend?" Hiccup smiled when Astrid referred to Toothless as Hiccup's 'Boyfriend.' It made it all sound more realistic.

"Oh yeah. I guess we'll have to," Hiccup shrugged.

"I would. It'll be less confusing when you two start lip-locking," Astrid joked, elbowing Hiccup.

The road to Hiccup's house was very bumpy from the past winter. The city would need to repair the streets again. Hiccup stared out of the window, looking at all the little kids playing around in their yards. Some of them were even having water balloon fights.

The sun was just about setting now. Hiccup glanced at the clock in Astrid's car. It was about six thirty.

They reached Hiccup's house at about seven o'clock. Astrid pulled up into the drive way and parked the car.

"Thanks for coming with me!" Astrid said to Hiccup as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.

"You're welcome! Let's do this again sometime!"

"We will!" She assured. Hiccup shut the door to the car and waved to her as she pulled away.

Then he turned to the house and breathed a happy sigh. He walked up the steps to his front door and opened the glass storm door. He felt around in his cargo pants pocket for his ring keys, when he found them he took the house key and unlocked the top latch. Then he pushed the door open and walked inside. He slid his shoes off and crept up the carpeted stair case.

The house was unusually quiet and dark.

"Toothless, I'm home!" He called through the house.

When there was no answer he made his way into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. There was Toothless, sitting on his bed in his room. He was very silent, his eyes grim.

"Hey Tooth!" Hiccup smiled, walking up to the doorway. He stopped in the frame of the door when he saw Toothless' expression.

"Hiccup, I want to talk to you for a minute…"


	21. Broken

**PLEASE READ. Now as you know I usually don't post pre-author's notes, but this needs to be said first. This is not a spoiler for the chapter because trust me, it's right to the point. I don't enjoy writing part of this story and I'm positive that many of you will be angered at me for writing this. But I assure you that this is necessary to the story. Many of you will also think that many of this chapter is just a load of over reactions by the characters and I also assure you that I understand that that is the case. I apologize if you are rather annoyed at this A/N and at the turn of the story. I hope you will enjoy the story though anyway! Only three more chapters after these two.**

* * *

Hiccup walked into the room cautiously. He didn't know what was wrong, but it didn't look good.

"What's up Toothless?" Hiccup asked warily.

Toothless looked rather depressed and a little scared. Hiccup felt a lump in his throat. This was going to be bad and he knew it.

"Come here," Toothless said dryly.

Hiccup took a slow and steady step forward, feeling nervous himself. What could be wrong? Everything was going great. But the frown on Toothless' face said differently. He wouldn't even look Hiccup in the eyes.

When Hiccup stopped at the foot of Toothless' bed he waited for Toothless to say something. But he said nothing.

Hiccup slowly sat down next to Toothless, looking at him. He had honestly no clue what could be wrong. But Toothless looked like he could cry. But he wasn't going to.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless still didn't speak, he just looked down. The thoughts were racing through his head; he really had no way of telling Hiccup what he had to say.

"Hiccup," he began, "You know I love you. Right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I still do and I always will," he paused, "Hiccup, you mean the world to me. And I am so beyond grateful that you let me stay here with you. It's really been the best time of my life."

Hiccup gulped. This didn't sound good at all.

Toothless grabbed onto Hiccup's hand and caressed his palm with his thumb.

"Oh Hiccup… You have to understand that-," he paused again, "I have to do this. Even though-."

He paused yet again. The room seemed to be filled with sorrow. Like it was radiating off of Toothless. Hiccup's head was spinning. He didn't know what to think or what to feel.

"My family asked me to come home. They say they want to put all the fighting behind them. They want us all to be a family again… They said they really wanted to try. And that they miss me. Hiccup," he paused again, "I have to give them a chance."

Hiccup felt like someone just stabbed him in the chest with a knife. The heartache leaked from his heart and seemed to spread out through his chest and to his stomach. He felt sick.

"That means…" Hiccup began, "You're leaving?"

Toothless looked up, "I'm sorr-."

"You're leaving me is what you're saying?" Hiccup spat out angrily, cutting him off.

Toothless didn't speak.

"Well? Are you?"

Toothless nodded slowly, "I'm so sorry."

"You're _sorry_?"

"Yes, it's not like I want to leave you-."

"You don't _want _to. Okay Toothless," He barked, getting up off the bed, "You're going to leave me and go to your family who kicked you out of the house?"

"I know, but they are still my family-."

"_And what the fuck am I_? _I'm not family_?"

"O-of course you are!" Toothless stammered.

"Well apparently not, because you said you wanted to be with your family. So I guess that's not me."

"Yes it is you!" Toothless assured, his own temper slightly rising. Toothless had a temper when he was being defensive of himself. He'd often fight with his dad.

"Then _why_ are you leaving?"

"Because they are my _real _family!" Toothless spat back, "I've known them longer!"

"Who cares how long you've known them? You _left_ because they weren't accepting of you!" Hiccup reminded him, his fists balled up at his sides. Toothless got up and looked Hiccup dead in the eyes, standing up straight and tall, making himself look rather scary.

"It was my fault I left! It was a mistake to leave! I should have _never _come here! They're my family, not you! I can't believe I didn't leave earlier!" He growled. He didn't mean what he was saying but he said them none the less.

The heartache that Hiccup was already having maximized at this point, the hurt was unbelievably visible on Hiccup's face. One tear fell down his cheek. He reached around his neck and tore the 'H' necklace from his neck and threw it at the mirror hanging in the hall so hard that it shattered and glass flew everywhere.

Hiccup turned away from Toothless and walked to his bedroom. By this time Toothless' mood had changed. He realized what he said and grabbed on to Hiccup. Hiccup turned around slowly to face Toothless and glared at him.

"_Get the fuck out of my house._"

He tore his arm away from Toothless' grasp and stepped in the broken glass. It cut him, but he didn't care. He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Toothless froze solid. He knew he messed up. He put his hands to his eyes, tears beginning to sting. The lump in his throat made it hard for him to breathe. But he couldn't stay there. Hiccup told him to leave. So he was going to. He didn't want to make him mad and stay. Even if he did change his mind now Hiccup would want him to leave.

So with tears in his eyes he packed only his clothes. He figured he might as well leave all his other things. It was the least he could do. Maybe Hiccup could make money off of the stuff if he sold it.

He cleaned up the glass for Hiccup quickly, putting it all in a bag and threw it out. He saw the necklace he had bought Hiccup on the floor. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and set the little 'H' on the counter. Then he went into a drawer to the right of him and pulled out a pen and paper.

**Hiccup,**

**I know you're mad and you have every right to be. But I am sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you. I'm leaving early because it's not fair to you to stay here when you asked me to go. I'm leaving money for the rent in advance. I think you'd have changed your mind when you said I didn't have to pay it anymore. I cleaned up the glass for you. If you're looking for your necklace, I left it on the counter. I'm going to miss you a lot. Try not to forget me. I left most of my things because I think after all of this you should have them. Do what you wish with them. Thank you for all you've done for me. I apologize for being such a trashy boyfriend. I know you'll get someone better. You deserve it. I love you with all my heart. **

**Toothless.**

He reached into his wallet and pulled out the money he'd taken out of the bank to pay for the rent and set it by the note. Then setting the pen down he looked around one last time and headed down to his car to drive away…


	22. Gone

About an hour later Hiccup slowly made his way out of his room. He realized that he over reacted. That he should not have pushed Toothless to a point like that. He knew he should have at least given Toothless a chance to explain himself. With some courage gain, he decided that he defiantly needed to apologize. He stepped out and saw that the glass was cleaned up. He turned around to see if Toothless was in his room. He wasn't. Hiccup slowly went through the hallway and into the kitchen. Again he was nowhere to be seen

But what Hiccup did see was the note and the money. He picked it up and read it. He read it once, than twice, than thrice, and by the time he set it down he'd read it about ten times.

"He's gone…" Hiccup breathed, tears filling his eyes. He crumpled up the piece of paper and set it on the table.

"Why'd I have to do that?" he said to himself, angrily.

"I was lucky that he wasn't going to leave immediately and I tell him to!"

Hiccup felt anguished. What was he going to do now? There was nothing to do. Nothing to do but cry. That was it. And it was the one thing he couldn't do. He didn't want to. He walked to the front room with the big window and looked out. Sure enough, Toothless' car was no longer in the driveway.

He turned around, not sure what to do at the moment. He saw the record player that he and Toothless would dance to. He walked over to it and clicked the on button. The same song that they first danced to came on.

The piano that played the intro followed by drums and other instruments, the female voice was about to start singing.

Hiccup knew the song by heart and loved it quite a bit. He danced to it when Astrid and He broke up and he danced to it with Toothless. So it had the biggest bitter sweet taste to it.

Hiccup sat on the floor by the player and listened to the song. He heard the rain begin pitter patter on the roof. He knew it probably would start thundering. That was when he missed Toothless the most. He realized he was in the same situation as he was almost a year ago. When it rained and he and Toothless danced to this song because he was scared of the storm. Now it was storming and he had no one to dance with. A clap of thunder made him jump and he put his head between his legs.

What he was supposed to do after this day he didn't know. But he certainly wasn't going to get rid of his stuff, absolutely not. Maybe if he was lucky Toothless would come back to get it. He could see him again. Apologize. Toothless wasn't being very nice but neither was Hiccup. And Hiccup knew that.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was thinking about calling Toothless and talking to him. But he decided that it probably be better if he didn't. He unlocked the screen and clicked on the 'Pictures' button, waiting for them to load. The first picture to show up was the picture that Astrid had sneakily taken.

He smiled.

He smiled because he saw how happy they both were in that picture. It was like they both were glowing. Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd looked that happy in any picture. He knows they say that people look their best in pictures when they're not posing, but this had to be his favorite picture. Everything about the picture was just great, the colors, the lighting, the clothing, and defiantly the couple.

Then he remembered. He still hadn't sent the picture to Toothless. He scrolled until he found the send button. He typed in Toothless name and wrote: 'Forgot to send you this.'

When he hit send a message came up. It read: 'Network Down. Send When Service Is Available?'

Hiccup hit the yes button and it went back to the home screen. He shut it off and stuffed it back into his pocket. The song was almost over so he restarted it and lied down on the carpet. It was a rather comfortable carpet and he felt tired. He looked at his phone once more. It was about nine o'clock at night.

It was still early for Hiccup, but none the less, he got up from the floor and shut off the music. He made his way to the bathroom and got undressed. He pushed back the shower curtain and started the water. He had to be careful of his feet because he had cut them when walking through the glass. The bottoms of his socks were blood stained now but he didn't care. He threw them away and before stepping into the shower, brushed his teeth. After he had done taking care of everything, he just went to bed.

He walked through the hall and into his room to grab some clothes from his drawers and put them on. He was about to get into his bed, when he had a sudden change of mind. He left his room and walked into Toothless' old one. Everything was the way he had left it.

Hiccup walked up to the bed and climbed in, settling down in the spot where he'd usually sleep. He knew that Toothless wasn't coming back but it gave him hope. He didn't feel so alone then. The room almost served as a lullaby for him and he was thankful for it, because this was the part that stung the most, where he would always expect Toothless to be. Right next to him, sleeping with his arm around Hiccup.

Hiccup never cried, and if he did it was rare, maybe an occasional tear every now and then. Like he did when Toothless said those things to him, but now, he couldn't hold back. It wasn't like him to cry. But how could you not? If you're heartaches that bad and your only release is tears. How could you not? How could you not cry?

* * *

Next update will be the last i think...


	23. Send My Love

Toothless reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes, trying his hardest not to get into an accident. His vision was rather blurry at the moment and driving on a highway while in tears wasn't always the best idea.

The rain pitter-pattered on his windshield, splattering with such a force that it really did feel like it was raining buckets. It sounded like it too.

The highway was surprisingly empty, only he and a few cars were in sight. Toothless glanced at the thermometer to see what the temperature was outside. It read that it was about seventy degrees. Surprisingly warm for where they lived in spring.

There were far too many thoughts racing through Toothless' head at the moment. For one he was upset that he acted like such a coward and took off without a word to Hiccup, two he was furious at himself for speaking to Hiccup like he did, but was too embarrassed to apologize, three he had no clue if Hiccup was even alright, and fourth and finally, he hated himself for leaving Hiccup. He couldn't even stand to remember the expression on Hiccup's face when he said he should have never come to live with him. He was nearly almost in pain in regret. Still, he needed to think of his family. They wanted him home.

'They need me home,' he thought to himself, 'They _want_ me home. They raised me, not Hiccup.'

'But Hiccup is important too. He loves you and he took better care of you then you're parents ever did,' his mind argued with him.

'_Hiccup_ was the one that took you in when you were outcast. _Hiccup did_. Not your dad or mom.'

The thoughts were spinning around in Toothless' head, giving him a headache. He felt like he was going to be sick. He glanced out the side of his window and saw that an exit was approaching. It had a few cafés that he could sit at…

The café was almost empty as well when Toothless walked through the door. It was a cozy little place with about four people sitting at different tables. Some were drinking coffee, others had doughnuts. Toothless pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time.

'Two thirty?' he thought to himself. He looked outside; it defiantly was dark enough to look like two thirty in the morning.

He saw an empty table near a window that he could see his car out of. He walked over to it, being careful not to slip on the wet floor. He pulled the seat out and sat down, trying not to make noise in the quiet little breakfast place.

He just stared out the window for a minute, trying to clear his head. He knew that he should go to his family, and he was sure that was the right thing to do. But when he thought of it, he felt sick to his stomach. He already missed Hiccup far too much. He also had a bad feeling that he and Hiccup wouldn't see each other again.

'Not that Hiccup would want to see me again,' he thought, running a hand through his silky black hair.

The café itself was dark. There was no light but a few lamps scattered here and there. There were lights above that lit up the entire shop, but the shop owners preferred to keep them off at hours of the night like this.

Toothless looked to his right and saw a little menu. He picked it up and flipped through the pages.

"G'morning," a voice said softly.

Toothless turned to see a young girl standing next to his table. She seemed that she was around the age of seventeen. She wore her hair strawberry blonde hair in a neat pony tail. She wore a sloppy apron and underneath she had black jeans and a grey t-shirt. Her dark brown eyes seemed to glimmer in the lamp light of the building. She held a pen and pad in her hand.

"Oh, good morning," Toothless spoke, rather quietly.

"Can I get you anything?" the girl asked.

"Can I have coffee please?"

"Sure, regular or decaf?"

"Regular thanks," Toothless smirked briefly. The girl nodded and walked away. Within seconds she returned with a coffee pot and a white cup. She placed the cup in front of Toothless and then poured the coffee in until it nearly reached the brim.

"Thanks," Toothless mumbled, still lost in thought.

"No problem," the girl smiled. Toothless looked back out of the window. He watched the rain tap against the window. _Pit, pat, pit, pat._ He waited for the girl to leave, but he noticed that she hadn't moved. Her brown eyes were staring at Toothless. He turned to face the girl once more.

She didn't seem at all embarrassed at being caught staring, she didn't even look away. Instead she sighed.

"Are you okay mister?" she asked.

Toothless nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," He lied. The girl didn't let him fool her.

"Are you sure? You look mighty upset," she told him. Toothless noticed that she had a thick southern accent.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," he assured her. But the girl shook her head. To Toothless' surprise she sat down in front of him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she offered sweetly, showing genuine concern for the stranger. Toothless shook his head.

"I think it would be better not too."

"_Oh_, _c_'_mon_! I might be able to help! Plus its boring workin' this late," she pleaded, giving Toothless a pair of convincing puppy dog eyes. Toothless rolled his own.

"I just got into a fight with someone, that's all."

"Someone close to you I'd bet," the girl added, eager to get a conversation going to fix her boredom.

Toothless nodded, "They were very special to me. But I made a mistake and said some things I really shouldn't have."

"So you walked out on 'em?"

"Yeah, I did. I really shouldn't have though."

"Oh. What'd you two fight about? Did you get mad at her for somethin'?"

Toothless smirked, "Not a _her_ exactly."

The girl raised her eyebrows, "_Him_?" she asked for conformation.

"Yeah, him."

"Well what did you get mad at him for?" she continued to ask.

This was what Toothless had trouble figuring out himself, "I was going to leave. Go home with my family."

"What's so wrong with that?" she asked.

"I'd have to leave. My family lives in Maryland. It's not too far away, but it's still distanced."

"Did you _wanna_ leave?"

"…Yeah… I want to be with my family…"

"You don't sound so sure…" the girl pointed out.

Toothless paused again, "No… I guess I'm not."

There was a minute's silence before either of them spoke. The girl just looked at Toothless and Toothless stared into his coffee, as though it held the answer.

"Are you sure you want to be with _that _family and not your _other_ family?" the girl asked.

"I'm not so sure of that either," Toothless told her, not lifting his eyes from the coffee.

"Well, what _are_ you sure of Mister?" she asked.

Toothless thought for a moment. Listening to the rain continue to hit the window. He couldn't find what he was sure of. All that he knew was that he loved Hiccup, but knew he should give his family a chance. It seemed the fair thing to do. So right then and there he knew that he should go to his family.

But then he stopped again. Could he live without seeing Hiccup again? Could he live without hearing him laugh or seeing him smile? Could he sleep alone again after all the nights that they fell asleep in each other's arms? The answer was no. He couldn't live without all of that. That was _truly_ the best year of his life. Nothing could compete in all of his past. So why was he leaving all of his happiness behind? It seemed idiotic. Not everyone gets a chance like he had. So why wouldn't you grab all the happiness and keep it for yourself forever? Toothless didn't know what he was doing.

"I'm of only a few things. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He is my life and I honestly don't know why I even could consider the idea of leaving. But I really don't want to live without him…"

"Well then. I think you have your answer then!" the girl smiled brightly.

Toothless smiled back at her, he was about to speak but he paused again. His smile faded.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"He told me to leave. He was mad at me for saying I was going to leave-," the girl interrupted him.

"Was he sad that you were leaving?"

"Yes."

"Then I promise that he'll forgive you! If he loves you as much as you seem to love him, I'm sure he misses you a ton!"

"Are you sure?" Toothless asked, very unsure.

"I'm positive!" She said, getting up from the seat, "It was nice talking to you, mister?"

"Toothless," He told her.

"Wicked name! My name's Jackie. Have a safe drive home! And best of luck with your boyfriend!" she said, "Oh, and coffee's on the house."

Toothless smiled and said thanks. She winked and walked away. He was still very doubtful about whether Hiccup was going to be merciful. Especially with the way they fought. But as if a miracle had taken place, his phone beeped.

He unlocked the screen on his phone. The message was from Hiccup. He clicked on it.

There, in the message, was the picture of the two of them together. The caption below read: 'Forgot to send you this.'

Toothless blinked, and then very slowly, smiled widely. He pushed up from his seat and reached into his pocket to pull out a tip for Jackie. He set it on the table and headed for the door…

When he was on the road again he was breathing heavily. Though very satisfied with his answer to his own question, he couldn't help still feeling slightly nervous about facing Hiccup. Hiccup had every right to be mad. He chose to leave him for his…

Family.

Toothless gulped. He would have to tell his family that he wasn't coming. He couldn't just not tell them he wasn't coming. But he'd have to do what he hated most, which was talking to his dad. But it needed to be done. Even if it hurt.

Toothless' father had always been very strict and never very loving towards Toothless. But his mother had. Even though his mother was distant at times, because of her own fear of Toothless father, she didn't stand up for him very often. But besides that, she'd always been very good to Toothless. The only falling out the two had ever had, was that she was too afraid to defend Toothless when his father kicked him out. Still, they all had their good times together, but the bad out-weighed the good. One thing Toothless had always feared though was talking to his father. No matter what he said to him he'd get yelled at. Nothing he ever did was right. It was always, 'Toothless shut up!' or 'Why can't you just listen for once?' So of course when he admitted that he was gay his father had a field day.

"_Dammit Toothless! You're joking right?" _his father had said to him.

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Bull shit! I didn't raise you to go hitting up other men!" _

"_Dad, I'm just who I am-."_

"_And who you are is _wrong_!"_

Toothless shuddered at the memory. He'd always had trouble standing up for himself in front of his dad. They fought often, but rarely did Toothless ever win the fight. But this time, he would have to stand his ground.

He reached for his phone and reluctantly dialed his father's phone number. It rang once, twice, thrice, and then finally his father's scruffy voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" it asked.

"Hey dad," Toothless said, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Hi, what's wrong? When will you be here?" The old voice snarled. His father always sounded angry even when he wasn't.

"Dad," Toothless began, taking a deep breath, "I'm not coming."

There was silence for a second on the other end of the line, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not coming dad. I've changed my mind."

"The _hell_ you have!" the voice growled.

"I'm not coming dad. I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay with Hiccup."

"_No_. You're coming _here_," his father demanded.

Toothless stood his ground, "No I'm not. I'm going to where I belong. I'm going to _my_ home, with _my _family."

"This _is _your home! We _are _your family!"

"You guys were never my family. _Mom_ was. Not you. I'm sorry."

"Your _mom_ was? Bitch can't even hold a job! Who kept you fed? Who kept up a job and worked over time just so you could live a good life?"

Toothless always got defensive over loved ones, his father calling his mom a bitch was crossing a line, "Well certainly not _you_ because you made my life _hell_ most of the time."

"Just because you were an ungrateful brat doesn't mean that I made your life _hell_. It wasn't _my _fault we ended up being stuck with you! I'm surprised that _Hiccup_ stuck with you that long! How'd he take the news? I bet he told you to leave didn't' he?"

Toothless couldn't lie, "Yes he did…"

"_See_? No one wants you around!"

"Hiccup does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does, he loves me and I love him!"

"_Please_!" his father howled with laughter, "What you two have is not _love_! It's unnatural! No Toothless _believe me_! That _faggot_ doesn't love you!"

Toothless froze, "_What_ did you just call him?"

"A _faggot_? Yeah you heard me!"

"_Bastard_! _I cannot believe what you just said_! _I may just come down home just to kick your ass_!"

"I'm just saying the truth!"

"You want the _truth_ dad? Is that what you want? Well let me be _truthful_! I _hated_ my childhood because you ignore me! I was alone all of my life because you decided that I couldn't be who I was! Or be with who I wanted to be! You treated me like _shit_ all of my life! Half of the time I felt like a nuisance to you! I have never felt love! But you know who does love me and shows me love? _Hiccup does_! And he does a better job at that then you ever could!"

"Toothless. You _will _come home. That is an order."

"Dad, _go to hell_! That's an order!"

"Toothless, I'll cut you off from the family money if you don't come home," his dad threatened, temper rising fast.

"Good! _I'd rather be poor and with Hiccup than rich and alone_!"

His father growled, "Get your ass home Toothless or I'll-."

"You'll what? I'm not listening to you anymore dad. I don't care what you think!"

"I don't want to be known as the father of a freak! You two were a bunch of weirdos together as it was."

"And I don't want to be known as the son of an asshole!"

"_Toothless you freak you better watch your mouth_,-."

"Here give me the phone," a different voice piped in from the other line. Toothless pleasantly surprised.

"Fine! Talk some sense into him!"

"Toothless?" the sweet older voice said over the line.

Toothless smiled, "Hey mom."

"Now Toothless, I know I haven't been there for you all your life and I should've stood by you when your father told you to leave."

"I know, its okay though. It looks like he's changed his mind about forgetting the past."

His mother laughed her charming laugh, "You think it was _his _idea to come get you to come back?"

Toothless laughed. He should have known his mother talked his father into trying to convince him to come home.

"Now baby, I know it isn't right to ask any favors because of my lack of bravery in your life but can I ask you one now?"

Toothless thought for a moment, "Sure."

His mother laughed, "Send your boy some love from me, okay?"

Toothless laughed. He could hear his father's outrage in the background.

"Will do mom! Thank you so much!"

"Of course honey, I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Bye!"

They hung up the phone and Toothless continued to drive. A huge smile plastered on his lips…


	24. Not Going In Alone

Toothless was still driving. It was rather early in the morning. Well, extremely. He glanced at the clock. It read: '4:56 a.m.'

He'd been driving all night, making him extremely drowsy. He regretted not drinking his coffee when he was at the café. But it didn't matter now. He was almost at Hiccup's house. About ten minutes away. He'd been thinking of ways he could say he was sorry. From saying he was an idiot to the classic 'It wasn't you it was me.' But nothing sounded right. He couldn't think of anything to say to Hiccup. He knew he was so wrong in what he had done. He didn't know how to word a perfect apology. He understood though that even if Hiccup took him back that there would be hell to pay. He'd have to live with Hiccup being pissed. But it was worth it. As long as he was back with Hiccup was all he cared about.

The morning sun still hadn't come out yet. Not that it would have anyway. The rain was still coming down in buckets. So it'd probably be dark all day long.

Soon Toothless pulled up in front of Hiccup's house. He thought of parking in the drive way, but instead he parked on the street. He got out of the car and was immediately drenched from head to toe. The rain stung because it was so cold. It was defiantly painful. He slammed the car door and locked it behind him, then ran up to the front door.

He stood there in the pouring rain, just breathing. He felt more nervous now than he did when he was calling his family. He was so tempted to run back into his car, to drive away and call him later. Hoping a phone call would fix everything. But he wouldn't let himself. No. He came this far.

He pulled the glass storm door open slowly, took one last deep breath, and knocked on the door. He knew he didn't knock loud enough. So another breath he took and then rang the doorbell. He waited patiently in the rain. He was so wet that he was getting worried for his phone. Even through his leather jacket he could feel his shirt getting drenched. A minute passed and he was still waiting. Toothless began to think that Hiccup was just going to ignore him. Another minute passed and he turned around to go back to his car. Just then he could hear someone unlock the door. He turned back around to face the door.

Hiccup cautiously opened the door. When he saw Toothless, he gulped. His expression saddened.

"Are you here to get your things?" Hiccup asked him, his shoulders visibly beginning to sag.

Toothless shook his head slowly, "No."

Hiccup tilted his head slightly, "Then what for?"

Toothless drew in a lung full of oxygen before speaking, "I came here to say I'm sorry."

Hiccup was silent.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you Hiccup. You didn't deserve any of them. I didn't mean any of them either. You _are _my family. You were right."

Hiccup's mouth popped open; he shut it and moved back, his white shirt and pants getting wet from the rain.

"Did you call your parents?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes I did. It wasn't pretty, but I told them you were more important," Toothless told him, "Hic, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you, which I'm sure I did. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But I do want you to know that you matter to me. You mean the world to me. And I'm sorry for even giving thought to the idea of leaving."

"Does that mean you want to stay here again?" Hiccup asked him, shifting his weight slightly.

"Only if you'll let me," Toothless answered him, afraid to look him in the eyes, "Or if you want me to stay again."

Hiccup looked down at his feet, thinking for a moment. Then he gazed up with a look of remorse, "Toothless. I'm sorry. But maybe it's better if you don't stay. I mean. There's a better chance of us not hurting again. I'm sorry."

Toothless felt his heart sink, his throat felt a little choked up, he shut his eyes and then opened them again, "It's - uh - it's okay. I understand. No problem," he spat out quickly, "I'll miss you."

Hiccup nodded, "I'll miss you too."

Toothless nodded as well, he looked at Hiccup's beautiful green eyes, just taking in the color. That's when he noticed something. Hiccup's frown flickered. His lips were twitching and slowly a smile broke through his façade. He threw his arms around Toothless' neck, catching Toothless by surprise.

"Of course I forgive you Toothless! Why wouldn't I? I was just as wrong as you were. I'm so sorry," Hiccup whispered in his ear.

Toothless smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiccup, "Don't be. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Hiccup told him, a smile noticeable in his words. The two just hugged for a moment before Hiccup spoke.

"Toothless?"

"Yes?"

"You're soaked!"

Toothless laughed, "Yeah, just a bit."

Hiccup backed up, pulling Toothless inside with him. He shut the door then looked at Toothless. He smiled. Toothless smiled back. As soon as he did, Hiccup grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted for a good minute before either of them pulled away. When they broke apart Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"You look miserable!" Hiccup laughed.

"I feel miserable," Toothless laughed along.

"Man bud. You're dripping! You don't look too awake either," Hiccup added, un-zipping Toothless' coat. Toothless rolled his eyes and slipped his arms out of his coat.

"Yeah, well I was driving all night. I didn't sleep."

"Okay, well you're shivering," Hiccup told him. Toothless looked down at his hands and sure enough he was shaking from the cold.

"Oh. Do you mind if I take a shower?" Toothless asked. Hiccup thought for a minute.

"Sure I don't mind," He walked up the stairs and hung Toothless' sopping coat over the metal railing. Toothless followed him. When they reached the hallway Hiccup turned to him, "I was going to take one anyway."

"Okay, you can go first that's fine," Toothless smiled, still relieved that Hiccup forgave him. A naughty smirk spread across Hiccup's face.

"Fine, but I don't want to get lonely in there," Hiccup laughed, pulling Toothless in for another kiss. Then Hiccup pulled Toothless into the bathroom. Toothless was a little confused at first, but then he got the message. He gave Hiccup a predatory look. He growled playfully and wrapped his arms around Hiccup, pulling him close. He then proceeded to place little kisses and love bites all along the right side of Hiccup's neck. Hiccup moaned lowly under his breath and then he laughed.

"It's good to have you back," he shuddered as Toothless cold, wet body pressed against his own. He just let Toothless nibble away at his neck for another minute or two before reaching over slowly and starting the water…


	25. Epilogue

**1 Year Later: June 13****th**

The sand was a beautiful shade of white, like little flakes of brownish-yellow. Perfect was the only word for the day. The two walked down the path to the surprisingly near empty beach. The only people that could be seen were the handful of Hiccup's friends.

They were spinning a Frisbee to each other and laughing like crazy when one would stumble attempting to catch it. Astrid had just caught it by jumping in the air and snatching it from the grasp of Snotlout, making Snotlout fall over when he tried to regain his balance.

Toothless chuckled; Hiccup turned toward him and said, "_He's such an idiot sometimes_."

Toothless smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist, pulling him close, "Yeah, but not as much as you," he told him, kissing his hair.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Thanks _a lot_."

"Welcome," He chuckled again, letting him go to continue towards the friends. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and let out a quick breath of air, the front of his hair flying up from the breeze that stirred out in the water. Toothless was being smug all week, cocky like. Hiccup thought he was just in the mood because it would be summer soon. But Hiccup was still curious. Whenever he'd ask Toothless would respond with a, "Whaddya mean?" and continue on with whatever he was doing at the moment. Hiccup dropped his hands and walked forward to catch up with Toothless.

When the entered the clearing where the friends were on the beach, Astrid turned around to face Toothless, an extremely hopeful smile on her face, she rolled her eyes, "We were waiting for you two!"

"I know! But traffic wasn't too good," Toothless responded. When they approached Astrid was examining Hiccup intensely, looking around his waist especially. Hiccup felt confused and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Astrid flashed a glance to Toothless and Toothless didn't respond to her look.

"Well come! Sit down. Hiccup, do you want something to drink?" Astrid asked, Hiccup said yes and Astrid grabbed a diet Pepsi, "How about you?" she then asked Toothless. Toothless said no thanks and then the three took their shoes off and sat down by the shore.

The water felt warm and comfortable when they touched Hiccup's toes. It was a clear liquid and then turned blue looking the farther you looked. There were rocks stacked up in rows as far as Hiccup could see. They were like little miniature islands made entirely out of rock and seaweed.

Hiccup was looking down at the damp sand, drawing little things in it. The grey sand stuck to his fingers and on his clothes. He loved the feeling of sand and the sound of water. They were always calming to him. He looked over at his two friends to the left of him. They both were staring at him. When he gave them a look they quickly turned their gaze away.

"Do you guys have any plans for the summer?" Astrid asked, deciding to pull her hair out of pony tail and began to fix it to stay straight down. Not a usual look for her, but the sand was getting tangled up in her hair the way she had it before.

Hiccup shrugged, "Nothing," he smiled, leaning his head on Toothless' shoulder, "Just sticking together."

Toothless on the other hand winked at Astrid and laughed, "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will. We all have to get together every other day! Possibly go shopping or something," Astrid suggested.

"Shopping? Why shopping?" Hiccup asked, humored by Astrid. She hardly ever wanted to do anything like that. Usually the idea of shopping disgusted her.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe need some clothes or something…" She shrugged, trailing off.

Suddenly there was a change of atmosphere when Toothless seemed to become slightly nervous. His breathing became a little deeper as time went on. Hiccup could almost hear his heart beat through his shoulder. But it was hard to do with his friends all clowning around behind them.

"Hey, you okay Tooth?" Hiccup asked, whispering in his boyfriend's ear. Toothless nodded and looked to Astrid.

"Do you mind if Hiccup and I take a walk?"

"No not at all!" Astrid's face lit up again.

"How 'bout it Hic?" Toothless asked, Hiccup said sure and the two got up.

"Don't be too long!" Astrid called after them as they began to walk…

Hiccup and Toothless walked together hand in hand, their friends now far behind them. Neither of them talked, they just smiled, listening to the waves crash against the shore. Soon they reached a shady spot under a couple of trees. The place was loaded with sea shells of every shape and color.

"Hey! I've never seen shells like those before around here," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah. Want to sit for a bit? It's a little too bright out here."

"Sure," Hiccup agreed, walking up with Toothless beside him. The two sat down, Hiccup first and then Toothless behind him. Hiccup sat comfortably in between Toothless' legs, leaning back on his boyfriend's chest. Toothless used his own arms for support for Hiccup and himself.

The two stared out at the ocean for minutes, just enjoying their time alone together. The place they were at was just glowing with wildlife. Green leaves surrounded them. It was beautiful.

Toothless took a deep breath and kissed Hiccup's hair again. Hiccup sighed and laughed.

"We are a couple of weirdo's aren't we?"

"Huh?"

"Like your dad said, 'just a couple of weirdo's'," Hiccup reminded Toothless of what his father had said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Toothless agreed, laughing nervously.

A silent moment passed before Hiccup spoke.

"Toothless, are you okay? You've been acting odd lately. Is something wrong?"

Toothless took another deep breath and let it out slowly, "I just worry."

"About what?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked as though he was in pain from the thought of saying what he was about to say, "I just worry because I love you. Hiccup you're an amazing person. The best I know. I just want you to be very happy. I don't know if I'm good enough for you. I'm most defiantly not perfect and have quite a bit of flaws. You deserve so much more than me and I…" he trailed off, "I just love you and I want you to know that… you're the one. The one for me. I'm sorry for all the times I may have messed up,-."

Hiccup cut him off, "I'm the one?"

Toothless smirked, "Yes, you're the one."

"I'm the one," Hiccup breathed. Then he pushed himself from Toothless and turned to face him.

"Toothless, why are you saying this? I _love _you, you know that! You're _my _favorite being alive. My best friend, my boyfriend, my everything. Don't start doubting yourself saying that you aren't good enough for me because if anything I am not good enough to be with you. I'm so happy to be blessed to have you in my life, and I hope you'll stay with me forever because I don't ever want to spend a day without you ever again. _Ever_. And I'd never regret those words, because you're the best thing that's happened to me in all of my life. The only regret I have is that I didn't tell you this when I first felt this way. I love you Toothless. And I want to be with you, forevermore."

Toothless was utterly speechless. At complete loss for words. But then a flicker of hope flashed across his face. He changed the subject abruptly and looked to his right.

"Hey, that's a cool shell! Can you hand it to me?" Toothless asked. Though confused with the request Hiccup reached over to grab the shell that was resting a couple of inches away from Toothless' hand. He picked it up and noticed that it was filled with sand. He shook it to get the sand out. It poured out onto the other sand, making a tiny pile of little sand. But something was off. Something heavy fell out of the shell, heavier than sand anyway. Hiccup picked it up and started to brush the sand off.

"Hey what's this? It looks like a…" Hiccup stopped mid-sentence.

* * *

Astrid was sitting on the shore, trying to make a sand castle with her hands. She lined it up with little pebbles and tiny shells that she found by digging around in the cold wet sand.

"Where are the two love birds?" Snotlout called from behind Astrid.

"I don't know. They should be coming back soon," Astrid responded.

Astrid went back to her sandcastle making, trying to carve windows in to the sides with her index finger.

"Hey there they are!" Ruffnut spoke up. Astrid scrambled up and looked to the distance. She began to run to them. Her sandals making tiny noises in the sand and her blond hair flying behind her.

When she reached them she stopped abruptly. She scanned the two's faces. Toothless was smiling ear to ear, holding Hiccup's hand, and Hiccup looked star struck.

"What's up?" Astrid asked.

Toothless and Hiccup shared a quick glance before they both held up their joined hands to show a ring on Hiccup's finger.

Astrid laughed loudly and threw her arms around Hiccup's neck, hugging him tight.

"Congratulations!" She cried, letting Hiccup go to hug Toothless.

"Thanks!" they both said in union.

"You don't seem surprised!" Hiccup pointed out.

"Surprised? I helped him plan the trip today and pick out the ring!" She laughed again, hugging Hiccup for the second time. By this time the others were making their way over to see what was going on.

Suddenly they were surrounded by their friends and attacked by a thousand questions.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Astrid turned to tell them and Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other. Smiling, they shared one of the happiest moments of their lives. Ready to spend forever together…

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you so much everyone who has kept up with this story! I really hope I didn't disappoint you in anyway. If I did, I'm more than fine with you telling me why I did. I really appreciate all of the reviews and favorites I've been receiving. Those kept me going. It's such an honor and so flattering to have so many beautiful viewers so I can't thank you enough for reading and for having faith in me and the story. I do not plan at all to be making a sequel but I never know what I'll do next. So until then, thanks once more!

~A. M.


End file.
